Harry et le messager de l'ombre
by Noweria
Summary: Étrangement, Lucius Malefoy atteste avant sa mort que les Weasley devraient s'occuper de son fils. Ravagé, le jeune mangemort a-t-il perdu sa joie de vivre? Et qui est cet inconnu qui l'a aidé lors du tragique accident? 3chap.
1. Dernier crime

HELLOWW!! Bon c'est re-mwa que vla! bon alors :

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. J'ai bien essayé de négocier Dray avec un brownie, ca n'a pas marché.

Rating : M!! et YAOI (relations homosexuelles)

Pairing : HP/DM (on s'en doutait, non?)

Warning : auteur friande de happy end, vous êtes prévenus, ils seront HEUREUX!!

Spéciale dédicace à **Elleay Sahbel** : J'ai lu ta review qui m'a fait poster cette histoire. Elle date, et je la réecrirait bien un jour, en attendant j'aimais bien l'idée donc voila, pour que tu vois que je t'oublie pas et je t'adore... Maintenant tu retire ce fusil de dessous mon menton t'a bien vu que j'ai écrit tout qu'est ce que t'a dit hein!! MERCI!! =3

Note de l'auteur

(que vous êtes vachement sympa et que Draco il apparaîtra tout nu derrière vous si vous le lisez) :

Bon ca paraît triste, et tout maiiiiis, vous en faites pas! nos petits chéris vont s'en sortir et et et et il y aura un autre couple (en dehors de ron hermione) je vous laisse découvrir!

ENJOY!!

* * *

**HARRY ET LE MESSAGER DE L'OMBRE**

.

**CHAPITRE I / Dernier crime.**

.

Au cours de l'année, plus d'une soixantaine d'aurors de tous pays étaient venus à Poudlard, par une salle secrète en passant par le tableau d'Alberforth Dumbledore, aubergiste de son état.

Seuls les professeurs Mc Gonagall et le vieux directeur étaient au courant. Ils avaient eu grâce aux soins du noble doyen une salle immense, presque une aile du château qui leur permettaient de subvenir à leurs besoins les plus simples, comme à d'autres, par exemple s'entraîner au combat.

La chose ne fut pas aisée à cacher aux yeux du ministère, et ils devaient poser leurs vacances ou leurs congés prétexter une naissance ou le décès d'un proche pour se démettre quelques temps de leurs fonctions.

Ils revenaient de temps à autre au ministère qui leur était associé pour ne as créer de trop grands troubles, et faire bonne figure. Personne ne put les découvrir durant l'année, car de l'extérieur, cette salle était un placard à balais de Rusard.

Il fallait un mot de passe assez étrange pour pouvoir en sortir, et nul ne pouvait y entrer du côté château, afin que la sécurité soit plus grande encore. Les aurors avaient reçu l'ordre de ne sortir que lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall leur ferait signe.

Ils savaient tous, en dépit de ce que disait Scrimgeour que Voldemort allait attaquer très bientôt.

La bataille de Poudlard allait bientôt commencer.

.

Les cours, quand à eux, étaient suivis plus ou moins facilement, en raison de la tension qui régnait au château.

Les examens de septième année étaient très durs, et toute l'Armée de Dumbledore se préparait à la venue des Mangemorts. Harry, Hermione et Ron donnaient toujours leurs cours dans la salle sur demande, tout en continuant à chercher les derniers horcruxes.

La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ainsi que le diadème de Rowena Sairdaigle avaient été trouvés et détruits.

Il n'en restait donc que deux.

Ron a eu la brillante idée de pénétrer avec Hermione dans la Chambre des Secrets afin d'y prendre des crochets encore envenimés du Basilic, pour pouvoir détruire les deux derniers morceaux d'âme.

La fin était proche.

.

Tous les élèves se sentaient seuls mais rentrer chez soi signifiait faire l'autruche, et commettre l'imprudence d'être l'élément clé qui aurait pu tout faire basculer. Leurs parents avaient assez souffert de la domination du Lord pour ne pas à remettre ça.

Devant l'urgence de la situation, Ron prit l'initiative d'aller mettre à l'abri les elfes de maison, ce qui entraîna la chute de son célibat, scellé par un baiser d'Hermione.

Finalement, le jour j pointa son nez.

Le soir tombait, et les professeurs entouraient, et rassuraient les élèves qui en avaient besoin.

Ils répétaient devant eux les gestes utiles pour se protéger rapidement, et les sorts les moins longs à prononcer, et formaient des équipes équitables.

Enfin, minuit sonna.

Tous savaient que Voldemort attendait dehors avec sa troupe de Mangemorts.

.

Chacun tenait fermement sa baguette, lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall, fière de son effet, fit venir par un son de cloche très particulier les aurors de la salle secrète. En silence, et sous le regard reconnaissant des élèves y comprit Harry et ses amis, ils se placèrent en position de défense devant eux. Le hall d'entrée était maintenant remplis de professionnels de combats sorciers.

Après un « clap » signifié par Lupin, chaque auror prit en charge deux élèves afin que jamais ils ne soient seuls face aux mangemorts, plus expérimentés qu'eux.

Enfin, d'un même mouvement, la troupe de Poudlard, plus forte que quelques instants auparavant, sortit d'un pas décidé.

Les mangemorts étaient en ligne devant eux. Tous s'observaient, aucun ne voulait lancer le premier coup.

Ce qui surprit les aurors et les élèves, c'était l'absence de Voldemort. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps car un râle marqué de haine sortit du château.

Jedusor avait amplifié sa voix.

Il était entré par la cabane hurlante, après avoir soutiré cette information à Rogue. Merlin pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à fermer cette entrée là?

La cabane avait un passage sous le saule, mais un autre menant derrière les armures de la salle des trophées.

Il hurla jusque dans la forêt interdite « Harry! Tu as dix minutes pour venir dans la grande salle. Où tu auras la mort de personnes qui te sont chères sur la conscience. ».

Le survivant regarda effaré autour de lui. Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient là. Il voyait les jumeaux au loin, et les professeurs. Qui ce serpent vicieux pouvait-il avoir prit? Pas les Dursley tout de même.

Le tout était que lui seul pouvait aller à la rencontre de son ennemi.

Les mangemorts étaient trop nombreux, et il ne le savait que trop bien, il était le seul à pouvoir le vaincre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Ron le regardait d'un air déterminé mais compatissant. Hochant la tête, il partit vers sa destinée.

Il avait été décidé qu'il serait placé derrière, sur ordre de Dumbledore avant sa mort.

Harry, grâce à la pensine qu'il avait vue sur Rogue, savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il ne se retourna pas et courut lorsqu'il entendit les premiers sorts.

Bellatrix Lestrange entama les civilités directement avec un avada (contré par Ginny), suivit de plusieurs autres. Harry courait et s'empêchait de penser qu'un de ses amis ait pu être touché.

Il parvint à l'entrée de la grande salle.

.

La créature de mort l'attendait. Jamais le château si accueillant autrefois n'avait parue vide et morbide.

Derrière le Lord, à un mur, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy étaient attachés et baillonés par des liens magiques, il étaient en vêtements des plus simples, et le corps couverts de blessures. Juste devant eux, la tête basse, Drago, encore entier et couvert de sa cape de sorcier.

Voldemort attrapa Drago par le collet et le jeta aux pieds de Harry. Il parla d'une voix spectrale au jeune Serpentard.

« Eh bien, Drago, prouve moi donc ta loyauté! Jusqu'à quel point aimes tu tes parents? Tue le! Tue Harry Potter! »

En disant ces mots, les chaines autour de ses parents se resserrèrent.

Harry était stupéfait de dégout. Envoyer un autre faire le sale boulot!

Il détestait Malefoy, mais le forcer à tuer sous l'emprise du chantage, c'était pire que tout.

Drago se releva difficilement. Il semblait avoir été roué de coups, mais n'en portait aucune marque.

Le visage baigné de larme, plein de haine, il pointa sa propre baguette vers Harry.

« Av... Av... »

Harry le regarda, calme, et baissa la tête comme pour lui dire qu'il savait, et ne lui en voulait pas. Le Serpentard baissa sa baguette.

Excédé, Voldemort le prit par la fermeture de sa cape, et le souleva de terre, jusqu'à avoir son visage près du sien.

Drago ne retenait plus sa peur et ne semblait pas sentir les larmes couler sur son visage. Jamais Harry ne lui dit qu'il avait vu le bas de sa cape se souiller.

Si Drago était dans cet état, il avait réellement du souffrir.

Le sorcier le jeta à terre, et pointa sa baguette vers Harry, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il était décidé à mourir.

En une seconde, Voldemort prononça la formule comme on se débarrasse d'un déchet.

.

Harry se réveilla alors sur le quai de la gare vide et blanche de King's Cross, quai neuf trois quart.

Un homme, seul était assis sur un banc, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Harry pour reconnaître le professeur Dumbledore.

Il avança, alors que le vieil homme lui souriait, et s'assied près de lui. Harry entama la conversation.

.

- Êtes vous réellement ici?

- Harry, la questions serait plutôt, est-ce que TOI tu y est, non? Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce que tu as fait était très courageux. Puisque tu me le demandera sûrement, nous sommes ici à la croisée des chemins, Harry. C'est là que tout se passe.

- Je vois. Alors je suis mort?

- Pas encore. En utilisant ton sang pour recréer son corps, Voldemort a transféré lui-même une partie du charme de protection de Lily en lui. Par conséquent, tant que ce charme est présent dans le corps de Voldemort, tant que Voldemort existe, Harry, tu ne peut pas mourir. C'est là toute la puissance du sacrifice de ta mère pour toi. Alors tu as deux choix, Harry. Soit tu prend le prochain train, qui t'emmènera vers une destination que je ne peux te révéler, soit tu retourne vers la vie.

- Mais, et vous professeur? Revenez avec moi!

- Non, Harry. J'ai fait mon temps, et il fallait que je meure. Mais toi, tu as encore un grand avenir devant toi. Alors ça y est tu as choisi. Adieu, Harry. Et bonne chance.

Il vit le grand mage lui sourire en disparaissant. Au loin, le sifflement d'un train.

- Professeur! Professeur!

.

La bataille faisait rage au dehors, et tandis que les groupes se déformaient au fur et à mesure des sorts, Hermione chercha Ron des yeux.

Il avait toujours un crochet du basilic encore intact à sa ceinture, et Nagini n'était pas visible. Harry leur avait dit au dernier moment qu'il ne restait que lui et le serpent noir.

Hermione lança un stupéfix sur un mangemort qui voulait s'en prendre à Ginny, lorsqu'elle sentit une goutte sur son crâne. Il ne pleuvait pas, et son cerveau se mit à travailler à toute vitesse.

La main de Ron toucha son épaule au moment ou elle stupéfia l'énorme serpent qui s'apprêtait à la mordre, lové dans l'arbre au dessus d'elle.

Il tomba dans un bruit mat, et aussi rapidement qu'il le put, Ron lui planta le crochet sur le crâne.

Ils ne purent s'attarder, car les renforts de Voldemort arrivaient. Deux géants attachés par de lourdes chaînes, menés par un mangemort à l'aide de sa magie.

La plupart des sbires de Voldemort avaient été mis hors course sans trop de dégâts.

On déplorait la perte de deux aurors, un homme et une femme, et des blessures chez quatre élèves, deux de Sairdaigle un de Poufsouffle, et un de Gryffondor.

Hermionne attrapa la main de Ron, au milieu des autres combattants.

.

- c'est comme un troll dans les toilettes mais en plus gros, pas vrai?

- J'imagine que oui, Ron. J'imagine...

.

Harry se réveilla une nouvelle fois sur le sol dur de la grande salle, quelques secondes à peines après que Voldemort lui ait lancé l'Avada Kedavra.

Alors c'était tout?

Il lui avait lancé le sort comme s'il en avait marre après des années de traque, et c'était tout? Il fulminait.

On ne détruit pas Harry Potter si facilement, foi de Gryffondor!

Il resta parfaitement immobile et ouvrit un œil prudemment. Il ne s'était « endormi » que quelques secondes.

Le sorcier parlait au blond d'une voix sadique, et Harry arrivait à la fin de cette conversation.

« Comme c'est dommage, Drago, tu ira rejoindre tes parents en enfer... Tu n'est pas digne de faire partie de mon armée! Avada... »

« EXPELIARMUS! »

Harry avait hurlé sans même s'en rendre compte.

La baguette de Voldemort vola pour se retrouver quelques mètres plus loin. Une seconde plus tard, et Drago était mort.

Lucius et Narcissa semblaient avoir eu la peur de leur vie.

La créature siffla, vit l'élu vivant se tenant moitié couché, moitié assis, et se précipita vers sa baguette en la pointant de nouveau vers le Gryffondor.

.

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, Jedusor. Cette baguette ne vous appartiens plus.

- Je suis Voldemort! Jedusor est mort! Tout comme tu le sera bien assez tôt, Potter!

- Tom Jedusor est votre vrai nom! Tout autant que vous êtes à moitié moldu!

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

- EXPELIARMUS!

.

Les deux sorts lancés au même instant entrèrent en contact l'un avec l'autre, et Voldemort, trahit par cette baguette qui n'était plus la sienne, reçu de plein fouet son sortilège de mort.

De l'autre côté, grâce au surnombre des combattants de Poudlard, une grande partie des mangemorts avait été neutralisée, le reste s'étant enfui vers la forêt.

Ils étaient tous revenus comme un seul homme vers la grande salle, laissant le soin à une quinzaine d'aurors de garder les prisonniers, et à madame Pomfresh aidée de deux élèves de soigner les blessés.

Harry se tenait debout près de Narcissa, elle même accroupie tenant son fils dans ses bras. Lucius était face à lui, et lui tendait la main. Ses poignets et son cou était rougis par la morsure des cordes ensorcelées, et son visage semblait épuisé.

.

- Je ne vous remercie pas pour effacer le passé, monsieur Potter, cela serait nous insulter tous les deux, mais pour avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils.

.

Harry tendit sa main et serra celle de l'ancien mangemort.

Drago avait eu une telle montée de stress et d'angoisse qu'il en était tombé dans les vappes. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, et l'élu saura plus tard qu'il était exténué, et avait succombé dans les limbes de l'inconscience suite à des doloris répétés.

Lucius rejoignit sa famille, avec toute la dignité d'un noble accompli, se pencha vers sa femme et la releva, laissant avec regrets et tout l'amour de mère dont elle était capable, son fils à terre.

Severus Rogue, ainsi que Percy, venus combattre, s'étaient avancés auprès de Harry.

Les deux ex-mangemorts s'avancèrent vers eux, prêts à être emprisonnés.

Le professeur Rogue les rassura.

.

- Avec pour raison que vous aviez voulu quitter Vous-Savez-Qui, et que vous avez courageusement lutté pour ne lui donner aucune information, vous serez gracié. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous avec votre fils.

- Merci, Severus.

- En quoi le professeur Rogue est-il juge? Tout le monde sait que c'est un mangemort, lança une voix dans la foule.

- Le professeur Rogue en à fait bien plus pour cette école contre Voldemort que nous tous réunis! S'emporta Harry. Sa voix résonnait alors que tous étaient encore à l'entrée. Il à infiltré les rangs des mangemort pour protéger les élèves, et c'est grâce à la confiance que lui à donné le professeur Dumbledore que nous sommes vivants aujourd'hui! Professeur Rogue, je suis désolé, de n'avoir pas pu voir tout cela avant la pensine.

- Monsieur Potter, commença Rogue de son ton habituel. Lorsque j'aurais besoin d'un jeune arrogant incapable de ne pas tout ramener à lui je vous ferais signe. Néanmoins, j'apprécie votre geste.

.

Le miracle s'était produit. Rogue avait remercié Harry, mieux, il avait esquissé un sourire. Un très bref instant, mais c'était arrivé.

Harry sourit franchement, et une masse de cheveux châtains, complété par d'autres roux entrèrent en collision avec lui.

Hermionne et Ron étaient saufs, et heureux de retrouver Harry.

Ils étaient libres, mais pas graciés. Personne ne voulait de cette famille à Poudlard, et Harry maudit la communauté du bien pour la première fois.

Personne n'avait vu le désarroi de Drago lorsqu'il avait pointé sa baguette devant choisir entre la vie de ses parents et le bien du monde. Ainsi, ce fut dans un silence de mort que les Malefoy étaient retournés près de leur fils, et rentrer le plus rapidement possible afin de s'occuper de lui.

Après arrestation des prisonniers par le ministère de la magie et quelques coups de baguette, le château avait reprit son aspect normal, et les tables étaient dressées afin que tous puissent s'assoir, et recevoir le discours du professeur Mc Gonagall. Le soleil commençait à poindre.

Les blessés furent amenés à l'infirmerie et le plus long à soigné fut Denis Nerfestos, de Sairdaigle, stupéfié par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Les paris sur son rétablissement allaient bon train, et Fred gagna deux gallions pour avoir parié sur cinq jours avant qu'il ne bouge de lui même.

Les élèves et les aurors étaient donc assis, sans respect des tables des maisons, chacun les uns à côté des autres.

Les professeurs étaient à la table habituelle, la chaise du professeur Dumbledore restant vide.

.

- En ces temps difficiles enfin terminés, j'aimerais avant tout rendre hommage au professeur Dumbledore, un exemple pour nous tous, et un symbole de bienveillance, commença Minerva. La foule acquiesça et applaudit respectueusement à ces mots. La bataille contre Vous-Savez-Qui à duré bien trop longtemps, et il était temps qu'elle se termine. Bien sûr, je voudrais souligner le courage et la ténacité des élèves de cette école, en particulier pour trois d'entre eux, qui n'ont pas hésité à effectuer un long périple à la recherche d'objets grandement dangereux, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, et Harry Potter. Sans votre aide, nous n'aurions jamais pu aboutir ce combat.

.

Hermione se mit à rougir fortement à l'appel de son nom, et sourit à Ron lorsqu'il lui prit la main. Le professeur Mc Gonagall reprit son discours.

.

- Avant tout, je voudrait remercier le professeur Rogue, qui a, comme peu d'entre nous auraient pu le faire, mis sa vie en danger à de nombreuses reprises afin de protéger cette école, ses valeurs et surtout ses élèves. Il n'a pas hésiter à bafouer sa réputation et à s'éloigner de tout uniquement dans le but de combattre la menace que représentait Voldemort.

.

Silence. Personne n'aurait osé prononcé son nom mis à part Harry.

.

- Oui j'ai prononcé ce nom infâme, car cet ancien élève de Poudlard, Tom Jedusor est mort. Son nom ne peut nous atteindre à présent. Comme vous le constatez, Poudlard termine ce cycle de l'année, avec la chaise du professeur Dumbledore vide. J'aimerais, selon les dernières volontés de notre cher directeur, remplir à nouveau cette chaise, avec un directeur, qui je le sais, sera approuvé de tous. Quelqu'un à qui, il l'avait dit lui même, il remettrait sa propre vie sans aucune hésitation. Si vous voulez bien vous avancer, professeur Rogue?

.

Minerva affichait un sourire teinté d'une larme de joie. La foule, à l'annonce du nom de Severus, se mit à murmurer. Il y avait encore des réticents, mais sous le regard que lança l'écossaise, ainsi que les Gryffondor présents, il applaudirent tout de même.

Selon Harry, il ne pourrait y avoir de meilleur directeur que celui en qui Dumbledore faisait le plus confiance, et à juste titre. Comme une traînée de poudre, on entendit que Rogue s'était volontairement donné au Lord, avait subit ses colères et ses caprices pour préserver la vie de Harry.

Toutes les personnes présentes se rendaient à présent compte de ce qu'avait du effectuer le professeur Rogue comme tour de force afin de préserver Poudlard.

Après un puis deux, trois applaudissements, tous se mirent de la partie et le maître des potions s'avança.

Un bon observateur aurait pu déceler dans ses gestes et ses yeux, une reconnaissance mêlée de tristesse, et un honneur qu'il n'avait jamais espéré.

Il s'assied humblement dans la chaise de cuir rouge, qui aussitôt à son contact devient vert velours.

Un nouveau directeur présidait à Poudlard.

.

On fit venir dans les rangs des médicomages de sainte Mangouste, et tous ceux qui avaient souffert d'une quelconque blessure purent y avoir recours.

Enfin, avant le départ du château, un recueillement eu lieu pour apprécier les premières secondes de paix depuis des années. Mais une tête brune se demandait si Drago et sa famille auraient droit un jour à une vie paisible.

oOoOoOo

Le couloir blanc et froid semblait abriter la mort.

Molly Weasley, habillée de sa plus belle robe noire, marchait, anxieuse.

Une lettre lui était parvenue par hibou, lui demandant de se rendre à l'hôpital sainte Mangouste afin de venir chercher un membre de la famille, accepté depuis deux jours dans l'hôpital.

Après avoir vérifié deux fois que tous ses enfants, Hermione et Harry comprit étaient tous là, elle avait appelé sa mère, ses cousines et tantes. Personne ne manquait à l'appel. Elle se torturait l'esprit à se dire qu'elle était la pire des personnes au monde pour avoir oublié quelqu'un de sa famille, qui l'avait listée comme étant une personne à prévenir.

Personne ne devait l'accompagner. Elle devait venir seule au chevet du patient.

La porte portant le numéro 217 semblait bien malveillante aux yeux de madame Weasley.

.

L'aide soignant ouvrit la porte, et au fond de la chambre, caché par un rideau, la sorcière put voir les pieds de cet individu dont elle tentait de se souvenir le nom recouvert par les couvertures.

Le personnel la laissa seule un instant, et Molly approcha du chevet. Une tête couverte d'égratignures presque toutes fermées, les yeux cernés, et ayant sûrement versé de nombreuses larmes étaient fermés par le sommeil, administré par une piqûre calmante.

Le jeune homme semblait avoir vécu les pires instants de sa vie, et Molly ne put retenir l'envie de passer une main dans la chevelure de celui qu'elle avait enfin reconnu.

La respiration saccadée de Drago se fit plus calme.

En réalité, Molly savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé, mais était loin de se dire qu'elle serait la personne que Narcissa voulait pour s'occuper de son fils unique.

.

En rentrant chez eux après être passés à l'hôpital pour fermer quelques blessures légères, les Malefoy étaient rentrés au manoir.

Un nuage mortel se déclencha lorsque Lucius ouvrit la porte, et par miracle Drago avait été projeté au loin et épargné grâce à un geste de son père.

Le couple avait été retrouvé presque dissous, Lucius allongé sur sa femme, l'enserrant dans ses bras comme pour la protéger.

La marque des mangemorts était apparue au-dessus de leur maison. Les derniers membres avaient vengé le départ des Malefoy de leur organisation.

Le médecin du service arriva. Il était visiblement fatigué, une paire de lunettes qui lui tombait constamment sur le nez, quelques rides apparaissant au coin de ses yeux gris.

Ses cheveux poivre-sel coupés courts et sa cape blanche lui donnaient l'air austère.

En réalité c'était un homme bienveillant et qui aurait fait l'impossible pour ses patients.

Il regarda Drago quelques secondes, puis s'adressa à Molly.

.

- Il semblerait que vous soyez la seule famille de ce garçon, du côté des Black. Vous avez le droit de refuser de l'héberger, mais sachez que si vous acceptez, ce ne sera que pour une période de neuf mois, jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, en juin. Après, libre à vous de décider. Ah, voici une lettre de monsieur Malefoy père, qui vous est directement destinée. Je vous laisse avec le patient, il devrait bientôt se réveiller.

- Que se passera-t-il si je ne l'héberge pas?

- Nous le placerons en orphelinat, le temps qu'il devienne majeur.

- Merci, docteur.

- À tout à l'heure, madame Weasley.

.

Molly ouvrit la lettre, et en découvrit une seconde au nom de Drago, qu'elle mit de côté.

Elle lut la sienne et cacha sa bouche à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas crier de surprise, versa une larme, et finalement, regarda Drago tendrement. Son choix avait été fait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, mais la lettre confirmait son intuition de mère.

Drago devait venir avec elle.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, et son regard triste et désespéré aurait pu faire pleurer une pierre.

Les seules personnes qui tenaient réellement à lui, et auxquelles il tenait étaient mortes. Il se sentait extrêmement seul, et au moment ou il se préparait à se rendormir pour oublier encore un peu, il vit madame Weasley, coiffée d'une longue tresse rousse, habillée d'une robe simple droite et noire, assise à son chevet.

Elle lui souriait gentiment.

Devant le regard interrogé de l'orphelin, elle lui annonça.

.

- Drago, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, et crois moi, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à tes parents... Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de lancer la bombe. Le pauvre avait déjà tant prit sur lui. Si je suis là, c'est par ce qu'ils ont demandé à ce que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de toi si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose. Du moins si tu veut bien venir avec moi.

- Mon père vous l'a demandé?

- Oui, et dans sa lettre que le médecin m'a donné, il y en a une pour toi. La voilà.

.

Méfiant, Drago ouvrit la lettre scellée par un cachet de cire rouge, et lut un mot signé par son père, de sa baguette. Un document impossible à contrefaire.

« _Drago, mon fils, Puisque je te demande cela, c'est qu'à moi et à ta mère, il nous est arrivé quelque chose. Je voulais avant tout que tu saches que je suis fier de toi, tout comme l'est ta mère. Ainsi, je ne veut pas que tu restes seul. Je sais que nous avons eut bien des différents avec la famille Weasley, mais elle reste la seule famille « correcte » que nous connaissons d'une longue lignée de sang pur, et même si c'est difficile, je doit avouer que Molly et Arthur seront les mieux placés pour te donner ce qu'il te convient. Alors j'aimerais que tu accepte de partir vivre chez eux, ainsi sont mes dernières volontés. _

_Lucius S. Malefoy._ »

Drago laissa couler une larme, regarda Molly qui avait elle-même du mal à se retenir du fait de sa grande émotivité, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Ce que son père voulait, fut-ce au delà de la mort, Drago le ferait. Il resta dans son silence, relut encore cette lettre que son père avait fait sachant que Voldemort se vengerais de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il regarda la sorcière assise près de lui, et lui signifia par un signe de tête qu'il la suivrait.

Molly se leva, et aida le jeune homme, encore faible, à préparer ses bagages.

Un simple linge, son habit d'écolier, était déchiré et constituait son seul ballot, en dehors de la chemise blanche de l'hôpital. Le reste de ses affaires était encore au manoir, car Drago avait été emmené directement après l'incident.

En fait, ce fut assez étrange, car à peine deux minutes après que ses parents aient succombé, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas était venu, et lui avait dit que tout se passerait bien.

Selon l'équipe médicale, c'est lui qui les avait prévenus, mais personne ne semblait le connaître.

Après une ultime visite du médecin, Molly nettoya et recousu d'une simple formule les vêtements de son nouveau protégé, le laissa s'habiller, et Drago se laissa conduire jusqu'au terrier par portoloin.

oOoOoOo

Harry, Hermionne, Ron, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Percy, Arthur et Coq attendaient le retour de la maîtresse de maison sur le pallier.

Ils se tenaient droits selon les directives d'Arthur, et tentaient de faire bonne mine pour le meilleur accueil possible de cette personne qu'aucun ne se souvenait.

Lorsque qu'ils la virent arriver avec Molly , la bouche de Ron s'ouvrit grand, avant de se refermer immédiatement sous le regard sévère de sa mère.

Drago avait la tête basse, le regard vide, et ne semblait même pas avoir envie d'être blessant ou même simplement fier comme à son habitude. Personne n'osa dire mot devant l'air déterminé et ferme de la maîtresse de maison.

Elle prit la parole.

.

- les parents de Drago ont été les dernières victimes de Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous ne nous sommes pas toujours entendus, mais après un tel drame, il est normal que nous hébergions, et soutenions Drago dans l'épreuve qu'il va traverser.

.

Un silence d'une interminable minute pesa, lorsque Hermione, décidée à prouver qu'elle, elle était ouverte, s'approcha du jeune homme.

.

- Viens, on va te montrer la chambre de libre, dit doucement la jeune fille en s'avançant vers Drago.

.

Aucune insulte, pas de moqueries, il ressemblait à un cocker abandonné sous la pluie.

Il releva la tête, comme absent, et suivit Hermione sans un mot, sous les yeux ronds des autres membres de la famille Weasley.

Harry comprit qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne serait plus le Drago préfet des Serpentard, le jeune riche imbu de sa personne et fourbe.

Les enfants suivirent la jeune fille dans la maison, jusqu'à la chambre vide de Bill. C'était une chambre modeste comportant un lit en transversal à deux pas de l'entrée, avec un tapis qui partait de la descente du lit jusqu'à la porte, gondolant sur les bords.

Les meubles avaient été vidés des affaires de Bill, et seul un vieux bureau en bois était resté, ainsi qu'une armoire ancienne qui comportait un miroir.

Une fenêtre faisait face à la porte, sur le mur du fond. Drago s'assit mollement sur le lit, sans jamais relever la tête, perdu dans un monde lointain.

Tous les autres suivirent l'exemple et s'assirent près de lui, ne sachant que dire. Seul Harry avait vécu la même situation, mais il était trop jeune à l'époque pour se souvenir de la peine qu'il avait ressentie alors.

Fred et Georges se regardèrent un instant, avant de commencer un curieux (et stupide) dialogue.

.

- Il paraît que quelqu'un est assit à côté de toi, Fred.

- Vraiment? On dirait plutôt un statue que quelque chose de vivant, mon cher Georges.

- Je t'assures, pousse le tu v...

- Fred! Georges! Hermione leur lançait un regard lourd de reproches. Excuses-les Drago, il ne disent pas toujours des choses très intelligentes. On est tous désolés pour ce qu'il t'es arrivé.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. On s'est toujours détestés, alors ça ne sert à rien d'être désolé. Sa voix était rauque et sourde.

- Évidement qu'on ne t'a jamais vraiment aimé, mais on est pas des sans-cœur! Je ne dit jamais quelque chose en étant hypocrite! Hermione s'était encore emportée, et le regretta immédiatement. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire lorsque Ron ouvrit la bouche.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser seul. Si tu as besoin de nous, on sera dans la chambre en face, c'est la mienne.

.

Il sortirent tous, un peu soulagés que cette situation se termine.

Drago n'avait plus dit un mot, et ne bougea pas non plus jusqu'à ce que Molly monte lui annoncer qu'un hibou grand duc était arrivé, et que ses affaires suivraient dans les prochains jour, et qu'en attendant, il prendrait dans les affaires de Ron.

Un bref merci, et une porte fermée plus tard, et Drago retomba dans son silence et sa frustration.

Il n'avait aucune conscience qu'il était dans le clapier des belettes, qu'il mettrait les vêtements du roux, et qu'il n'avait émit aucune insulte.

Il n'avait même plus sa fierté de prince.

Son monde s'écroulait.

.

Ron, Harry, et les autres enfants, Percy mis à part discutaient à bâtons rompus dans la chambre.

La situation était irréelle, Drago vivant sous le toit des Weasley!

Ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter avec lui, du fait qu'ils se haïssaient depuis toujours, et de la récente nouvelle de la perte de ses parents.

Ginny et Hermionne étaient partisanes du pardon direct, qui permettrait une mise à zéro de leurs passés respectifs, tandis que Ron, Harry et les jumeaux voulaient choisir un dédain et une indifférence totale, comme Drago l'aurait fait à leur égard.

.

- Je ne te comprend pas, Hermione! Comment peut tu tracer une croix sur ce qu'il t'a fait rien qu'à toi? Toutes ces insultes, ses magouilles avec Rita Sketter, et toutes ses manigances pour nous faire punir sans cesse? Et ça sans compter ses liens avec Tu-Sais-Qui!

- Je sais, Ron, mais regarde-le! Il avait arrêté d'être un mangemort, et il a payé très cher pour cet acte. Je ne pourrais souhaiter ça à personne, même à Malefoy. Je pense qu'il à droit à une seconde chance. Et quelques insultes ne sont rien en comparaison à ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hermionne. Drago doit pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ, et si il le gâche, alors ça sera tant pis pour lui, nous aurons fait le premier pas, reprit Ginny. Ça doit être aussi dur de son côté, se retrouver en territoire ennemi après ce qu'il à vécu.

.

Ils étaient rentrés normalement, presque soulagés, Drago marchant derrière ses parents qui se soutenaient l'un l'autre, moins rapide.

Arrivé devant la porte de leur manoir, Drago vit une chose étrange.

Son père, la rigueur même, avait prit sa mère dans ses bras, en laissant une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Il était toujours en habits déchirés, les bras et le visage couverts de multiples cicatrices, mais jamais il n'avait parut si fort.

Il avait enserré Narcissa au dessus de ses bras, et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Lentement, Il lui avait murmuré un mot, un simple mot à l'oreille, et se libérant une main, Lucius ouvrit la porte et reprit sa femme dans ses bras, qui devenait blême.

Drago, figé, ne savait pas ce que son père faisait, mais aperçut derrière l'entrée sombre, un nuage vert qui avançait à toute vitesse.

Au même instant, son père tira sa baguette de la main droite, fixa Drago et sans une seule formule, projeta son fils loin de l'entrée.

Se relevant aussitôt, loin de ses parents, il les vit qui se regardaient avec un sourire mêlé de tristesse, pendant que le nuage mortel les entouraient.

Ils étaient tous deux dans leurs robes blanches et sales, son père lui adressa un doux sourire sur son visage ravagé, et il tenait fermement Narcissa qui commençait à hurler de douleur.

Son père savait qu'ils allaient mourir, et n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter.

.

Si Lucius Malefoy avait réalisé cet acte, c'est qu'il y avait sûrement été forcé. Mais par qui? Ou par quoi?

Et qui était cet homme qui semblait aussi savoir?

Cette facette de son père qu'il ne connaissait pas changea tout en Drago.

Il avait toujours fait le maximum pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, dut-il passer par la lâcheté.

Jamais il n'avait pensé que son père puisse estimer une famille telle que les Weasley autrement que pour leur rang et la pureté de leur sang.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé non plus que son père puisse faire preuve d'autant de noblesse vraie, quand il s'agissait de ceux qu'il aimait.

Une larme perla sur le coin de ses yeux gris.

.

* * *

.

Voilou!!

Vous serez vraiment des gens super sympa si vous me laissiez une micro review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! je posterais la suite d'ici quelques jours (entre quatre et cinq)

TCHUUUUUSSS!!


	2. L'envie de vivre

Et un chapitre tout chaud Un!! Contente de vous retrouver et quitte à me faire tuer par Elleay, je ne peux raccourcir les délais, puisque mes autres fics sont toujours en cours d'écriture! (et j'ai mes exams huhu) sans plus attendre, mes** RAR** :

oOoOo

**Rosie74** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

oOoOo

**Li-san** : ne t'en fais pas, je ne fait que les happy-end, merci pour ta review!!

oOoOo

**Nekochan Miharu** : Eh ben, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de bonnes critiques, en fait je ne pensais pas que cette fic serais lue, je suis très flattée, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci pour ta review!

oOoOo

**Kien** : ça n'est pas grave, c'est super sympa d'avoir prit une minute pour écrire ta review, merci pour tout!

oOoOo

**Tania-Sama** : toujours au poste!! Merci! Franchement, je pensais pas que ça donnerais tant d'émotions, dans ce cas prépare les mouchoirs, le suite n'est pas toujours joyeuse! (t'en fais pas happy end!)

oOoOo

**Mirage** : Merci, je met un point d'honneur à ce que ce soit crédible, sauf dans mes fic délires huhu bon alors vouala la souite!

oOoOo

**Zelnazoo** : Merci!! au fait si t'a une autre idée de résumé, je prend!! huhu

oOoOo

**Laure699** : OOH merciii!! j'aime beaucoup parler des Malefoy, je trouve qu'ils le valent bien (nan je suis pas sponsorisée par léroal) j'espère que la suite te plaira!!

oOoOo

**Felinness** : Justement, j'ai prévu pour Rogue hinhin merci pour ta review!

oOoOo

**Pacifica-Hime** : On va pas pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pauvre, ça serait comme Harry sans cicatrice huhu voilà la suite encore merci!!

oOoOo

**MissMcat **: Merci!! super sympa! Voilà la suite!

oOoOo

La responsable du pétage du quota de reviews : **Elleay Sahbel** : voilà la suite! Je suis rattrapée par mon emplois du temps, donc au lieu de poster deux semaines en retard pour cause révisions, je poste deux jours en avance. Pour l'idée, en fait c'est toi sur mon ancienne fic qui m'a demandé d'en mettre une autre fissa, donc voilà! (pis merci pour tes review sur mon OS Snack d'ailleurs je l'ai mis parce que je l'ai écrite un soir d'insomnie et hop le lendemain postée!) continue d'être chiante! Huhu merciii

oOoOo

Sur ce, ENJOY!

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE II / L'envie de vivre.**

.

Drago sursauta, et vit Harry en face de lui. Il devait être là depuis quelques secondes, et attendait la réponse à une question.

Devant le regard vide du jeune homme, Harry répéta que le repas était servit en bas, et qu'il était invité à venir.

Par mécanisme d'éducation, il se rajusta, et suivit Harry dans les escaliers jusqu'à la grande table des Weasley. Molly avait réalisé un repas très alléchant, regrettant seulement que Fleur, Bill et Charlie soient absents.

Le blond fut placé entre Harry et Ron, et durant tout le repas, Fred et Georges s'évertuaient à faire la conversation afin de ne laisser aucun silence s'installer.

L'assiette du nouveau venu resta propre tout au long du repas. Il n'accepta pas de dessert, et monta dès que Molly le lui permis.

Le second soir fut le même, la journée ayant été passée sans que Drago ne sorte de la chambre.

Les conversations dans la chambre de Ron allaient bon train.

.

- Drago qui se comporte comme le dernier des martyrs, ça n'est pas normal, soupçonna Ron. J'étais persuadé qu'il pincerait son nez au moins dix fois mais rien, même quand Fred à fait sortir ses amulettes moldues!

- Et comment serait-tu, crétin, si tu perdait tes parents? Tu aura beau être le plus visqueux des mufles, dans une telle situation, tout le monde serait comme lui, le défendit Ginny.

- En attendant, même si c'est Malefoy, il ne faut pas le laisser comme ça.

- Harry! Mais c'est Malefoy! Tu m'entend? Malefoy! Un des plus proches partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui! Celui qui nous as causé le plus d'ennuis, qui considère notre famille comme un repères de saletés!

- Je sais, il est immonde. Mais enfin, il a refusé de me tuer, même si c'était pour sauver ses parents, et pour ça, je lui dois quelque chose. En plus, il à du recevoir un sacré choc pour être dans un état pareil. Malefoy devait tenir à au moins un personne sur cette terre après tout.

- Comme tu voudra, déclara Ron en se rallongeant sur son lit. Moi, je ne cautionnerais rien du tout.

.

À table, Drago ne prit rien du tout. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il ne mangeait rien, et même Ron commençait à trouver qu'il inspirait vraiment la pitié avec son corps maigre.

Harry se leva brusquement de table, prit Drago à sa droite par le bras, et l'emmena mi-traînant mi-marchant au dehors. Lorsque Drago, soudainement réveillé de son rêve regarda Harry en face, il reçut une droite bien placée sur la mâchoire qui le fit basculer à terre.

Le brun fulmina :

.

- Que diraient tes parents s'ils savaient que tu est en train de te laisser mourir? C'est comme ça que tu les remercie?

- La ferme Potter, tu ne sais rien de ce que je sens.

- Si justement! Et je sais que tu te comporte encore comme un enfant gâté qui attend que ça lui tombe tout chaud dans le bec! Je refuse de rester avec une loque comme toi dans la maison!

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, Potter? Tu t'en fiche, tu me hais de toutes façons!

- Ton père m'a remercié de t'avoir sauvé la vie il y a quelques jours. C'est la première fois qu'il était aussi reconnaissant. Et là, tu détruit tout ce qu'il à pu faire pour te protéger.

.

Drago baissa la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes de rage, et Harry s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever.

Le jeune homme blond repoussa la main d'un geste sec, se leva de lui même, et repartit vers la table où personne n'avait bougé, sous l'ordre impérieux de madame Weasley.

Il s'assit en silence, prit de la purée et du rosebeef, et comme si de rien était, la conversation reprit là ou elle s'était arrêtée. Lorsque Harry se mit à côté de Drago, Molly le remercia d'un sourire.

L'orphelin ne parlait toujours pas, mais il avait à nouveau envie de vivre.

Un pas avait été fait.

oOoOo

Le froid de ce début de septembre s'engouffrait sous les fines chemises noires, et le silence devenait assourdissant.

Drago, le visage affecté, se trouvait devant le caveau familial des Malefoy.

Il portait une cape de cérémonie de velours noir brodée d'or, qui traînait à terre, une chemise noire à manches amples, ajustée d'un col haut et d'une courte cravate de dentelle, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir à lacet accordé à ses bottes en peau de dragon, tout comme ses gants, noirs également.

Seul les armoiries de la famille, gravées dans le fermoir de la cape, ainsi que le pommeau de sa canne en argent du jeune homme étaient rouge sang.

Il se tenait droit devant ses parents, le regard fier, il leur adressait un dernier adieu.

Même Hermione était admirative devant la noblesse de la tenue et de la dignité de Drago. Seuls les sorciers de très haut rang avaient accès à ces habits, car ils étaient non seulement hors de prix, mais vendus uniquement aux grands nobles.

Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione étaient les seuls venus à l'enterrement.

Les anciens amis des Malefoy étaient soit à Azkaban, soit cloîtrés chez eux par peur des représailles, ou par simple manque d'intérêts.

Une grande ombre s'assit près de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda discrètement, et reconnu le professeur, non le directeur Severus Rogue.

Il avait un regard sévère, et ne semblait pas voir que la cathédrale accueillant le caveau était presque vide.

Finalement, Drago s'agenouilla, et reçu le sacre du gardien des lieux, recevant ainsi le titre de chef de sa famille, se releva, et partit de la cathédrale sans un regard pour les personnes présentes.

La cérémonie était finie. La tradition avait été respectée, et Lucius Semios Malefoy avait été enterré auprès de Narcissa Aradia Malefoy née Black dans le même cercueil noir à poignées d'or.

Malgré la courte durée de la cérémonie et l'absence d'amis attendus, la famille Weasley se sentait mal à l'aise, et avait le cœur serré.

Arthur raccompagna seul Drago, tandis que le reste de la famille restait avec Rogue pour discuter de la situation.

Tout le monde aurait pensé que le professeur Rogue aurait été le tuteur approprié pour Drago, ou si ce n'était lui, un autre professeur de l'école.

Il était en fait venu au nom de tout Poudlard qui ne pouvait se déplacer afin d'éviter un danger potentiel.

Les mangemorts étaient encore en fuite, et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à Drago ou à Poudlard si un rassemblement avait lieu?

Tout le monde se quitta très vite, avec cette impression pesante de tristesse. Avant de s'en aller pour de bon, Rogue retient madame Weasley, dernière à quitter la cathédrale.

Il lui remis une fiole argentée entre les mains.

.

- De la part de Vous-Savez-Qui. Drago doit savoir, même si cela ne m'enchante pas. Je refuse que cela soit mis sur le tapis en ce qui me concerne.

- Merci, monsieur le directeur.

- Lucius a-t-il fait le nécessaire?

- Oui, nous ne manqueront de rien pour aider Drago.

.

Rogue sourit faiblement.

Finalement, son meilleur ami lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Se sacrifier à ce point pour son fils quelle folie! Mais aucune autre solution n'avait été trouvée que celle là.

Toutes les autres avaient échoué.

...

De retour, Molly prépara toute sortes de plats , aidée par ses enfants, ne comptant pas à la dépense.

Drago, comme tous, mangea en silence, remercia à la fin du repas, et se leva pour aller se vider l'esprit.

Ils passèrent les cinq jours suivants dans le calme, et tandis que les choses suivaient leur cours, Drago changeait littéralement.

Plus jamais il ne décevrait son père, il allait devenir responsable, et cesser de choisir les voies qui ne le menaient qu'à l'isolement.

Il devrait se battre, et même s'il savait que ça n'allait pas être simple, il ne voulait plus être Drago le mangemort qui avait causé la perte de ses parents.

oOoOo

Un soir après la douche, il allait pour se reposer dans la chambre de Bill lorsqu'il surprit une conversation entre Hermionne, Ginny et les jumeaux.

Il était question de trouver une pièce sous un des huit pots en carton que faisaient tourner les garçons par magie. La mise était de quatre réglisses, et un paquet de bonbons de Berthie Crochue.

Chaque fois qu'Hermione faisait l'ombre d'une proposition, Ginny s'insurgeait et proposait un autre pot, ce qui faisait hurler Hermione de surprise, et la faisait choisir un autre pot, et ainsi de suite.

Les jumeaux étaient hilares, et ils avaient réussi à faire jouer les filles à des jeux qu'il ne valait mieux pas que Molly tombe dessus.

Drago eut un « humph » amusé.

Avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il s'avança dans la pièce et souleva un pot que ni Ginny ni Hermione n'aurait soupçonné.

La pièce était juste en dessous.

On entendit une sorte de « boum » lorsque quatre mâchoires rejoignirent le sol.

Drago avait fait un geste vers eux, mais surtout, il avait comprit le tour des jumeaux!

Et raflé la mise, cela dit en passant.

.

- Comment... Commença Fred.

- Facile, il y a huit pots. Vous les faites tous bouger par magie très rapidement, sauf celui là. Vous attirez le regard sur les pots les plus rapides en feignant de faire passer la pièce d'un gobelet à l'autre, alors qu'en fait, elle et restée sous celui qui bougeait à peine. J'ai appris ce tour quand j'avais quinze ans.

.

Il les regarda, soudain conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il fit un pas en arrière lorsque Ginny lui agrippa la manche et le fit assoir.

.

- Maintenant qu'on sait, il faut récupérer notre magot. J'ai mit tous mes chocolats spéciaux dans leurs bêtises à force de perdre!

- Si tu crois qu'on va adopter la même technique chère sœur, tu te trompe! Ria Georges.

- Et voilà pour moi. Je met en jeu les nids de cafard de Ron! Annonça Hermionne. Et toi Drago, tu mise quoi?

- Euh... Eh bien je...

- Allé, lui lança Ginny, je suis sûre que tu en as aussi! Je met un paquet de plumes en sucre!

- On t'attend, lui fit Fred, la mise peut partir d'une mornille à tout ce qui traîne dans ton sac!

.

Drago, oubliant un instant sa peine, revint en quelques seconde avec deux paquets de sucacide, sous le « Oooooh » prononcé en cœur des jumeaux.

...

Harry, Ron et Percy revenaient des courses qu'Arthur leur avait confié, (préférant laisser les jumeaux sous la tutelle des filles) et montaient dans la chambre.

Ils trouvèrent Drago hilare, debout devant la table aux gobelets tournant, acclamé par les filles qui se gavaient de chocolats à la bièrraubeurre, devant une paire de jumeaux s'étouffant de rire, qui réalisaient leur tour.

Deux paquets de chocoballes et de souris en sucres avaient trouvé la mort, et le compte des gains s'était perdu en cours de route.

À la vue de Percy, la main de Drago pour choisir un gobelet resta en suspens, Hermionne garda son chocolat près de sa bouche sans oser le manger, et Ginny se racla la gorge.

Les jumeaux retournèrent les verres comme pour partager une boisson en regardant leur frère aîné en coin.

.

- Georges devra manger un nid de cafards si je perd, Annonça l'employé du ministère, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

.

Harry s'assit près de Fred pour se charger de la « banque », et Ron sortit sa cachette secrète de réserves.

oOoOo

Les jours au terrier s'écoulaient paisibles, et Drago avait totalement changé depuis l'histoire des gobelets.

Il n'était plus méprisant, et semblait vouloir vivre.

Il débarrassa le jardin des gnomes avec une joie manifeste en compagnie des garçons, mais, un Malefoy étant ce qu'il est, il se plaignait au moindre travail confié.

Il ne parlait presque jamais à Harry, toujours par le biais de Ron ou d'Hermione. Il ne parvenait pas à retirer de son esprit tout ce que Harry avait vu de lui, sa faiblesse, le fait qu'il devait tuer Dumbledore, et qu'il s'était entraîné dur pour être mangemort.

Harry, de son côté, laissait Drago faire ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il ne soit plus cet enfant gâté et prétentieux au possible était déjà très bien.

Encore qu'il avait une certaine répugnance à vivre avec un chef de famille adorateur de moldus, résultat d'une longue éducation Serpentarde.

oOoOo

Septembre prenait fin, annonçant le vent froid de novembre. Hermione avait reçut de ses parents le droit de rester jusqu'à la fin des fêtes de fin d'année, en cadeau pour ses examens.

Molly continuait de nourrir paisiblement toute la petite famille, apparemment sans souci d'argent, et menait son monde vers le droit chemin.

L'année qui viendrait ne reprenait qu'à la mi novembre, sauf pour Percy, et les jumeaux qui travaillaient déjà.

Ron, Hermione et Harry iraient à l'École de Formation des Aurors (EFA), en trois cycles.

Quand à Drago, il voulait aller travailler au ministère de la magie, comme son père l'avait fait. En réalité, après la bataille de Poudlard, il avait vraiment eu envie de se prendre en main, et de montrer qu'il n'était pas un faible qui fuyait. Il opta donc pour l'École Supérieure de Sorcellerie et Politique (ESSP).

Il n'avait aucune inquiétude à se faire quand à son entrée dans l'établissement. Aussi sévère soit la sélection des étudiants, le nom de Malefoy ouvrait toutes les portes.

Au fil des jours, il devient plus calme, réfléchit, et déterminé. Il était toujours fier et possédait un égo surdimensionné, mais il le cachait au profit d'efforts phénoménaux afin de réussir le concours d'entrée présélectif.

Il DEVAIT obtenir la meilleure note. Un Malefoy ne finissait pas second.

Avec un regard désintéressé, il ouvrit la lettre d'admission de l'ESSP, et émis un bref contentement, comme s'il était normal qu'il soit premier de la liste.

oOoOo

Enfin la rentrée arriva, et les élèves avaient été conviés à rejoindre leurs classes respectives à balai.

Le mode d'éducation était différent, les élèves rentrant chez eux chaque soir. Hermionne, au courant de tout, avait déjà révisé les cours du premier semestre, et les cours à peine débutés, était marquée comme étant la meilleure élève de sa promotion, sans grande surprise pour Ron et Harry.

Les cours étaient aussi intenses qu'à Poudlard, à la différence que la pratique de sortilège était d'autant plus difficile.

Il arrivait souvent que Ron et Hermione restent pour se balader, pendant que Harry rejoignait Drago à balai pour rentrer au terrier.

La rentrée de Ginny se passa plutôt bien, accompagnée de sa famille sur le quai neuf trois quart pour sa dernière année.

Le professeur Rogue avait d'abord évalué juste de rétablir les châtiments corporels avant de se faire reprendre par le professeur Mc Gonagall, et il fut décidé qu'il passerait dorénavant par elle pour commencer à diriger l'école.

Marginian Turgenat donnait à présent les cours de potion, de façon moins sévère que Rogue, et peut être moins experte aussi, mais tout aussi partiale envers la maison Serpentard dont il était le gardien.

oOoOo

Noël arriva, donnant l'occasion à Bill, Fleur et Charlie de remplir le terrier de leur présence. La maison était pleine à craquer, et il fallut lancer un sort d'agrandissement faible sur la chambre des garçons.

À la remise des cadeaux, s'attendant à ne rien trouver, Drago jouait aux échecs contre Ron, qui attendait son tour. Hermionne s'assit à côté d'eux.

Elle tendit un paquet orange à Ron, et un autre, plus petit et bleu à Drago.

Ron découvrit une écharpe, des gants et un bonnet tricotés tandis que Drago s'attribuait des moufles confectionnées de même par Hermionne.

Molly donna ses cadeaux aussi, un encrier neuf à chacun des enfants.

Harry fit cadeau d'une carte de quidditch dédicacée à Ron (arrachée à prix d'or), d'un livre scolaire « Pour en savoir plus » dédié aux aurors à Hermione, de pétards moldus aux jumeaux (à ensorceler).Ne voulant oublier personne, et puisqu'il pouvait se le permettre, il offrit aussi un ours en peluche pour la petite Victoire, fille d'à peine quelques mois de Fleur et Bill, d'une boucle d'oreille à Charlie et d'une invitation au restaurant « La sorcière amoureuse », placé sur le chemin de traverse aux parents de Ron.

En arrivant devant Drago, il lui fit juste un signe de tête et un sourire.

La soirée fut mémorable, remplie de dindes et de sucreries à s'en donner le diabète, et de rires.

Finalement tout le monde partit se coucher, et Drago, qui faisait semblant de dormir, entendit les cris de joie des habitants du terrier.

Il avait acheté sur des modèles sensiblement différents selon la personnalité des membres de la famille, des montres à goussets et des gourmettes en argent pour les hommes, et des colliers de perle, d'or et de diamants pour les femmes.

Personne n'eut de carte de joyeux noël, mais il était évident que pour une telle dépense anonyme, il n'y avait comme coupable que Drago.

Les jumeaux furent ravis de voir que leurs gourmettes était tout à fait les mêmes, chacune comportant la même inscription : F&G.

Même victoire eut droit à un petit bracelet rigide d'un ouvrage particulièrement fin d'or blanc et de perles.

Sachant la nature tendre extrêmement effacée de Drago, chacun le remercia discrètement le lendemain, sans se faire voir des autres.

Il était heureux. Bien sûr ses parents lui manquaient, et il en était toujours affecté.

Mais malgré le fait que la famille Weasley soit si étrange et peu noble, Molly faisait son maximum pour prendre soin de ses enfants, tout en le mettant au même rang qu'eux.

Et c'était bon.

L'arbre de la cour lui offrait un soutient pour appuyer son dos, et il contemplait la plaine, habillée d'un grand manteau de neige. Un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés s'adossa près de lui.

Harry lui tendit un petit paquet.

.

- Je ne savais pas si tu accepterais quelque chose de moi alors, voilà. Tu peut le jeter si tu n'en veut pas.

- Tu fait des cadeaux aussi, Potter?

- Ça m'arrive oui. Alors tu le prend, oui ou non?

.

Drago prit le petit paquet entre les mains. Il était rouge et argent, et le papier cadeau avait été mis de telle sorte qu'il était inutile de le déchirer pour ouvrir la boite.

Le blond se demandait pourquoi ses mains tremblaient à ce moment là, malgré les moufles d'Hermione.

Il ouvrit son cadeau, et y découvrit une gourmette en argent, gravée de DM.

Chose amusante, c'était la même que celle que Drago avait offerte à Harry.

.

- On dirait que tu n'a pas si mauvais goûts que ça, Potter.

- On dirait oui. Allé, viens, madame Weasley à préparé un pudding de noël.

.

Drago mis sa gourmette, et entra au terrier. Derrière un arbre, un homme les regardait en souriant. Les choses se passaient normalement.

Il regrettait seulement de ne pouvoir leur parler ouvertement, mais un jour, ils comprendront.

L'année suivit son cours, et Hermionne, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux quittèrent le terriers pour leurs foyers respectifs.

Soudain la maison paru vide, avec seulement Harry, Ron et Drago qui revenaient le soir.

Ils en virent à prendre l'habitude au fil des semaines, à discuter tard le soir, et une personne qui les aurait vus pour la première fois penserait qu'ils avaient toujours été amis.

Drago avait peu à peu mis son égo de côté, et appris à vivre avec une certaine fratrie.

En revanche, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait gêné lorsque le brun était trop proche de lui, depuis quelques temps. C'était étrange, puisque lorsque c'était Ron, cela n'avait aucun effet.

oOoOo

Le temps passait, et les vacances de février arrivèrent emmenant Ginny et les jumeaux à la maison, Hermione et ses parents ayant été invités pour les deux semaines au terrier.

Cependant juin approchait mine de rien, et il serait temps pour lui de quitter les amis qu'il venait de se faire.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, et où est-ce qu'il allait vivre à partir de l'année qui viendrait, lorsque Harry entra dans sa chambre.

Leurs rapports avaient beaucoup changé, et ils parlaient maintenant normalement, plaisantant comme avec leurs anciens amis de Poudlard.

Harry ferma la porte, avança un pied et ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi l'autre ne venait pas, seulement lorsqu'il se trouva sur le jeune blond, tombé lamentablement sur le lit, se servant de lui pour amortir sa chute.

Ron entra à se moment là, et vit Harry tout frais étalé sur Drago, qui eut le malheureux réflexe d'entourer le corps du jeune brun de ses bras.

Il referma immédiatement la porte en s'excusant, et partit dans sa chambre en fermant la porte (et en s'étouffant dans ses rires).

Drago ouvrit ses bras comme si le pull de Harry le brûlait, et Harry se dégagea avec une agilité impressionnante.

Les deux garçons se raclèrent la gorge, Harry épousseta le bas de son pantalon et l'ex-Serpentard rajusta quelques mèches blondes sorties du rang.

.

- Euh... En fait, avec Ron, on se demandait si tu voulait jouer aux cartes maléfiques. Bégaya Harry.

- Hum. Oui, je... J'arrive de suite. Le temps de ranger quelques cahiers.

.

Aucun des garçons n'osait se regarder en face, et Ron eut du mal à se retenir de rire durant le repas, ce qui lui valut les remontrances de sa mère.

Quand Drago se coucha ce soir là, il ne réussit pas à s'endormir.

Le contact des cheveux tout juste lavés de Harry, sa peau qui sentait encore le bonbon, et le contact entier de son torse contre le sien le troublait plus qu'il n'aurait pu avouer.

Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il tournait la tête en rougissant, et en fermant les yeux hermétiquement.

Harry avait été son pire ennemi, autrefois. Il avait appris alors à le connaître, à penser par lui-même, et à voir que Harry n'était pas ce qu'il montrait au premier abord.

Il rêva de la même manière, entendant Harry l'appeler par son nom complet, au creux de son oreille et partir. Il se réveilla extrêmement gêné, et tenta d'oublier ce stupide accident qui arrivait de toutes façons dans la vie de tous les jours.

En sortant de la chambre, il croisa Harry, au réveil, les lunettes de travers, son pyjama ouvert aux trois quarts sur son torse, le pantalon tenant à peine au plus bas de ses hanches, laissant voir la fin de ses abdominaux jusqu'à un stade presque indécent.

Il se passait la main dans les cheveux lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard, habillé d'une robe de chambre noire, qui ne cachait qu'un caleçon moulant, de la même couleur.

Sa peau de lait contrastait énormément avec le reste, et tout son torse apparaissait au grand jour, sans aucun défaut.

Serait-ce un défaut, une marque de dents sur le cou?

A cette pensée qui ne revenait que trop souvent ces derniers jours, Harry rougit violemment, cacha son visage en faisant semblant de tousser, rajusta ses habits et descendit déjeuner.

Drago, remarquant qu'il était presque nu, ferma sa robe de chambre, fit semblant de se coiffer et suivit Harry quelques secondes après.

Ron sortit de la chambre, et semblait avoir passé la nuit à soigneusement mettre ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Le bâillement qu'il produisit en sortant sur le pallier était significatif. C'était Coq qui était chargé de le réveiller chaque matin.

Il arborait une grande chemise de nuit orange, avec un pantalon noir lâche. Si Hermione l'avait vu dans cette tenue, et qu'elle était encore avec lui, alors elle l'aimait réellement.

Néanmoins, ils passaient beaucoup de temps enfermés, et commençaient à se sentir comme des lions en cage. Hermione et Ron eurent donc l'idée d'inviter tout le monde à pré-au-lard pour une sortie qui durerait la journée.

Si l'idée plaisait à tous, même aux jumeaux, Drago appréhendait encore le fait qu'on le voie avec les Weasley, et surtout Harry.

Ses anciens amis de Poudlard ne l'avaient plus contactés, et l'essai de lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Pansy lui avait été rendu, froissé.

Il était toujours un Malefoy, mais même au clan des Serpentards, il n'était plus le bienvenu.

Il se décida quand même à partir avec eux, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher, lorsque les autres discutaient, de regarder partout autour de lui.

Lee Jordan les avait rejoint, et ne dit rien à propos de la présence de Drago. Les jumeaux l'avaient sûrement prévenu. Finalement, les trois compères partirent de leur côté, laissant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago seuls.

Ginny était restée à la maison pour recevoir Dean, son petit-ami.

Hermione et Ron se tenaient la main en marchant, et l'espace d'un éclair, Harry et Drago eurent voulu faire de même.

Chacun avait une main dans une poche tandis que l'autre pendait à ne rien faire, et semblait refuser de bouger de sa place, même pour payer, et porter les glaces. De sorte que pour une dizaine de minutes, Harry se retrouva gaucher.

Drago avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il ne savait pas que les pensées de Harry étaient les mêmes, et se concentrait presque exclusivement sur son bras, se balançant au gré de la marche.

Chaque fois que le dos de leur mains se touchaient, la chaleur de la peau de Harry se transmettait en lui comme une décharge électrique.

Ils sentaient tous les deux la proximité de leurs peaux, et leurs visages n'exprimaient à tous deux qu'une royale ignorance des faits.

Depuis des mois ils vivaient ensemble et s'étaient récemment rapprochés. Depuis des semaines ils regardaient l'autre sans comprendre, et refusaient de voir leurs pensées. Depuis de longues minutes il se rendaient compte que leur main étaient reliées à leur cœur, et qu'un feu les embrasaient.

Aucun des deux ne parvenait à suivre la conversation du couple d'à côté, répondant vaguement, et le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant un nouveau magasin de livres, Hermione entraîna Ron devant la vitrine, et Hermione négocia durant dix minutes avec Ron pour qu'il lui offre un livre hors programme.

Durant tout ce temps ou ni Harry, ni Drago n'était au courant de quoi il était question, ni même de ce qui était vendu dans le magasin devant lequel ils étaient, Harry déglutit difficilement.

Une crampe avait envie de se loger le long de ses doigts, et par pu réflexe, eut un mouvement discret de la main, ce qui lui fit effleurer les doigts du blond.

Il était grisé, mais rougit presque lorsqu'il sentit la peau délicate répondre à son geste, caressant le dessus de leurs doigts, les entrecroisant brièvement de temps à autre.

Drago était passé du blanc lait au rose pâle.

Aucun de deux ne regarda l'autre, et la caresse discrète et silencieuse continua des deux côtés, sans qu'ils osent prendre la main tant désirée franchement.

Ils se séparèrent en une seconde lorsque Hermione, ravie leur annonça qu'elle avait remporté la partie.

Ron entra lui payer son livre, et ils s'apprêtaient à repartir lorsque trois silhouettes apparurent devant eux.

.

- Alors, Malefoy, on traîne avec les déchets, maintenant? On savait que tu était tombé bas, mais là tu as vraiment touché le fond!

- La ferme Crabbe. Sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir ta dernière année à Poudlard.

- Nan, mais moi j'ai gardé ma dignité. Goyle et Pansy se mirent à rire bruyamment.

- Fichez nous la paix! Entre nous, c'est vous qui êtes mal vus, tout le monde sait pour vos parents!

- Potter, personne ne t'a adressé la parole, commenta Pansy. Tu ne vaut pas mieux que le détritus à côté de toi! Dire que je suis sortie avec! À l'époque, j'avais plus de noblesse, maintenant c'est ma plus grande honte!

- Ouais Drago, tu n'est plus qu'un déchet, un déchet dont on s'est déjà débarrassé de la source!

.

Harry s'avança rapidement, et même Ron eu du mal à comprendre. Crabbe se retrouva à terre, la lèvre inférieure tuméfiée.

Le Gryffondor l'avait violemment frappé, et le regardait avec haine.

.

- Pauvre merde.

.

Crabbe et ses deux compagnons restèrent interdits, pendant que la bande passait son chemin. Drago laissa même Hermione l'entourer de ses mains, avant qu'ils n'aillent s'assoir boire une limonade.

Personne ne releva l' »incident ».

Deux jeunes hommes regardaient la scène de loin.

.

- Pas mal, le Potter.

- Zabini, tu risques ta vie en disant ce genre de choses, le prévint Lee.

- De toutes façons, je suis sûr que Georges y à déjà pensé, alors... Aïe!

- Encore une phrase de ce genre et je te transforme en limace géante.

- Gorges!

.

Le rouquin avait tapé le crâne de Zabini, et l'enserrait maintenant de ses bras, possessif. Il était bien capable de jeter un tel sort!

Le sorcier ébène se retourna, et embrassa rapidement Georges en signe d'excuses.

Lee souriait.

Il avait pensé la même chose, mais Fred, beaucoup moins laxiste n'aurait pas hésiter à la taper jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce.

Deux bras entouraient sa taille.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils entretenaient cette relation, mais le courant électrique qui passait dans son corps était toujours le même lorsque Fred était à proximité. Étrangement, il parvenait à reconnaître les jumeaux grâce à cela.

Zabini, plus fier, n'était arrivé que depuis six mois, mais avait déjà en projet de sortir avec Georges depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard.

Il lui avait fallut garder son apparence de Serpentard, tout en venant voir le jumeau en cachette. Son amour fut prouvé lorsqu'il brisa les chaînes des balais des jumeaux par la magie, afin qu'ils puissent partir de Poudlard.

En attendant leur dernière année, ils se couvraient l'un l'autre avec Lee pour passer au magasin de temps en temps.

En revanche, il ne parlait pas spécialement à Drago.

Il maintenait sa réputation, mais maintenant que le blond avait changé, il pourrait aller vers lui.

Chacun avait prit un limonade différente, mais Drago ne parvenait pas à boire la sienne. « Goût surprise ».

Pour une surprise, c'est sûr, c'en était une!

Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer le goût étrange qui changeait sensiblement chaque fois qu'il buvait.

Hermione et Ron se moquèrent gentiment

.

- C'est trop pour toi Drago?

- En fait ça a vraiment un goût bizarre.

- À ce point? Questionna Harry.

- Tu veut goûter? Le regard de Drago était le même que s'il aurait du manger une bouse de dragon.

- Donne voir?

.

Harry n'avait pas prit le verre pour réellement boire de la limonade.

Les lèvres délicates de Drago y avaient été déposées, et il prit soin, tout en paraissant étourdit, de poser les siennes au même endroit.

Effectivement, le goût était immonde.

Ron s'exclama :

.

- Hey, tu sais que ça s'appelle un baiser indirect? Apparemment, il n'avait rien oublié de la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la chambre.

- Tu est jaloux, Rony? Le taquina Hermione. Ron se mit à rire en toussant.

.

Harry reposa le verre, confus, et tenta de répondre comme il put, tandis que Drago, le plus naturellement du monde, prit le verre à nouveau et bu par dessus.

Harry seul remarqua ce geste, tandis qu'Hermione chatouillait Ron, hilare.

Le jeune blond adressa un clin d'œil osé à Harry, qui rougit immédiatement, mais se sentant culotté, le lui rendit.

Durant cette journée, quatre cœurs battaient la chamade autour de la table de la taverne.

oOoOo

Mai prenait fin. Les deux jeunes hommes en restaient à se frôler, se sourire timidement, sans jamais oser aller l'un vers l'autre.

Les vacances pointaient leur nez, mais pour les classes supérieures, elles étaient décidées pour fin juin.

Un matin, alors qu'ils déjeunaient en silence, Arthur demanda subitement, ne voyant les conséquences de sa question que trop tard :

.

- Au fait, Drago, ton anniversaire est bien le 5, non? Il faudra que l'on fête cela dignement.

- Merci, monsieur Weasley. À propos, j'ai trouvé une maison convenable près de Brighton.

- Je ne savais pas que tu souhaitais partir, Drago, commença Molly, mais pourquoi...?

- Je ne veut pas vivre dans le manoir où mes parents sont morts, et où trop de choses concernant le passé se sont produits.

.

La conversation se termina là, et chacun partit vaquer à ses occupation, n'oubliant cependant pas que dans quelques jours, le doux rêve qu'avait été le terrier pour Drago allait finir, et qu'il s'éloignerait sûrement de la famille Weasley pour toujours.

Il n'y eu qu'Hermione pour remarquer que Harry avait perdu un peu de poids.

Le deux juin, un hibou arriva du notaire de la famille Malefoy et avait dans son bec deux lettres pour Drago.

Alors que les jumeaux, Ginny et Ron s'amusaient avec des bombes à eau spéciales Fred et Georges, les deux garçons se regardaient de travers.

Deux lettres de Lucius avaient été envoyées à Drago, la première comprenant les clauses mentionnant qu'il devrait respecter les volontés de son père d'hériter de ses parents, la seconde comprenant les dites volontés.

Drago avait fait lire la deuxième à Harry.

.

« _À Dragonius Beliarius Malefoy, Fils de Lucius Semios Malefoy et de Narcissa Aradia Malefoy née Black, je lègue cette lettre contenant mes dernières volontés. Il sera dit que pour hériter des __biens de la famille Malefoy, Drago devra vivre jusqu'à accomplissement de sa majorité chez la famille Weasley, de père Arthur Weasley, de mère Molly Weasley née Prewett. Il devra également, lors de son établissement à son propre compte, emmener avec lui un des membres, liés par le sang, le mariage ou le consentement majoritaire, de la famille Weasley ce pour une période de un an à compter du cinq juin, date anniversaire du destinataire de la lettre. Cette dernière volonté à été faite pour des raisons de sûreté, pensant mon fils plus en sécurité avec un des anciens membres de l'ordre du phœnix. _

_Je soussigné Lucius S. Malefoy. _»

.

Harry fit les yeux ronds. Qui pourrait bien aller habiter pendant un an chez Drago?

oOoOo

Il venait de poser ses valises dans le hall immense de l'entrée avec ce sentiment indécrottable de s'être fait avoir.

Après vote à main levé, Harry avait été considéré comme membre de la famille Weasley, et seul membre qui pouvait vivre seul avec Drago durant un an.

Percy était trop loin du ministère, Ron ne voulait pas s'éloigner plus d'Hermionne, et les jumeaux ne voulaient pas se séparer. Quand à Ginny, elle vivait encore à Poudlard, et tant qu'elle n'était pas majeure, il était hors de question qu'elle quittât la maison surtout pour habiter seule avec un jeune homme.

Après un repas d'anniversaire chaleureux, noyé sous des cadeaux absolument inutiles donc indispensable par les jumeaux, il avait été décidé que Harry et Drago partiraient par portoloin jusqu'à la « coquette maison » que s'était achetée le blond avec son seul compte à gringotts.

C'était en réalité une maison gigantesque avec jardins piscine et terrasse au premier étage.

Un véritable manoir ancien, habité exclusivement par des sorciers durant les derniers siècles, que Drago avait acheté sur le chemin de traverse.

Son égo avait encore frappé.

L'aile droite fut assignée à Harry, la gauche à Drago.

Ils ne se verraient pratiquement jamais, quand bien même ils changeraient de chambre tous les deux mois.

Au fond du jardin, un volière avait été installée pour les hiboux, et Harry se rappela alors Edwige, sa chère chouette blanche comme la neige, tuée lors de sa sortie de Privet drive.

Il déballait ses affaires dans la première chambre qu'il rencontra, une sorte de salon avec canapés, fauteuils en cuir, télévision et lit à baldaquin, quand il vit une silhouette sombre dans un coin.

C'était un homme, un peu plus grand que lui, mais dont le visage était caché par l'ombre de l'angle de la pièce.

Il portait un imperméable qui frappa Harry par sa couleur étrange : bleu azur. Bizarre pour un imperméable, pensa-t-il.

Il distinguait aussi un chapeau de feutre marron, et avant qu'il eut pu détailler plus précisément, l'homme se mit à parler d'une voix enrouée.

.

- Ne laisse jamais Drago seul, Harry. Sans toi, il ne s'en sortira pas sain et sauf. Suis le coûte que coûte.

- Qui êtes-...

.

L'homme avait soudainement disparu.

Harry ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu auparavant, mais une sorte de fantôme qui venait vous prédire votre avenir n'était pas forcément de mauvaise augure?

Il avait finit d'installer ses maigres affaires dans l'immense armoire à côté du lit, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Drago était là, et venait le chercher pour le déjeuner.

Il avait du courir dans toute la maison pour trouver la chambre de Harry, car il semblait essoufflé, et quelque peu mécontent.

Il avait loué les services d'un majordome, dont Harry était sûr qu'il était vampire, un homme très grand et incroyablement pâle, maladif au possible.

La table du salon ayant été faite pour accueillir plus de quinze personnes, il se contentèrent de manger dans le salon privé, sur le canapé d'angle noir.

Le changement des deux garçon ne se fit pas attendre.

Même si Harry était habitué à tout nettoyer, et à être relativement organisé, que Malefoy avait cette tenue qui n'appartenaient qu'à sa famille, au bout d'une semaine, des vêtements traînaient partout, et ils se baladaient plus facilement pieds nus avec de vieux pantalons déchirés, qu'en habits bien cintrés.

De même le gel avait été oublié dans la salle de bain, et la coupe au bol longue du jeune blond lui arrivait devant les yeux, et jouissait d'une totale liberté sans que cela gênât son propriétaire.

Deux semaines avaient passé, et ni Harry, ni Drago n'avait eu de nouveau rêve concernant l'autre.

Rassurés, il se parlaient sans plus de gêne, sans pour autant se permettre de s'approcher de trop près.

Une fois par semaine, la famille Weasley venait leur rendre visite, car il était impossible à Drago ou à Harry, selon les clauses du contrat, de quitter la maison plus de douze heures.

Apparemment, le majordome était là pour s'en assurer.

Toute la famille fut enchantée par la grandeur de la maison, et profitèrent allègrement de la piscine.

Il fallut une demi heure à Drago pour sortir de la maison en maillot de bain, temps durant lequel il s'étalait soigneusement de la crème solaire ultra puissante, sa peau ne supportant pas les rayons du soleil à vif.

En revanche, Harry sortait en short de bain, et finit par prendre une couleur ambre, parsemée de coups de soleil.

Les jumeaux parvinrent à donner des couleurs improbables à l'eau, le majordome faillit donner sa démission à cause d'eux, et Ron aurait pu remplir une seconde piscine avec la bave qu'il produisait devant Hermione en maillot de bain deux pièces.

Arthur avait emmené toute une panoplie d'objets moldus dont des palmes et une bouée en forme de canard, et 'amusait follement.

Le soir, la maison fut à nouveau vide, et les vêtements reprirent leur place à terre.

.

* * *

.

ET VOUALA!! il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre dingue hein? C'est une de mes premières fics, c'est normale qu'elle ne soit pas longue huhu prochain chapitre dans euh quatre cinq jours, si problème je ferais en sorte de poster un peu avant pour pas trop vous faire attendre...

En attendant, Ron retient le titre de boulet de l'année huhu

Comme vous êtes trop sympa, vous me laisserez bien une review?

Bisouuuus


	3. L'affrontement du passé

Blabla de moi : bon alors je vient tout juste de revoir la fin d'Asuka (évangelion) et croyez moi c'est pas pour les lopettes quand on est déjà fan d'Akira et autre joyeusetés, mais bref sur le coup ça m'en a fichu un coup. Juste après j'ai revu « avez vous déjà vu un boys band de poussin » et mon moral est reviendu. Donc voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue!!

Sans plus attendre, les RAR :

oOoOo

**Li-san** : Merci! Voici la suite!!

oOoOo

**Pacifica-Hime** : Tu aura la réponse huhu! Et encore plus dans l'épilogue. Merci pour ta review!

oOoOo

**Mirage** : Bien tenté!! huhu oui j'imaginais aussi Draco dans la politique... après tout un mec comme ça se présente, si en plus on a droit a des photos yaoi je vote oui direct! Merci pour ta review!! bisous!!

oOoOo

**Tania-Sama** : Tu as du t'en douter, mais voici la réponse dans ce chapitre! Merci d'être toujours là!

oOoOo

**Zaika** : Merci! Je pensais pas qu'elle aurait du succès! Voici la suite, merci pour ta review!

oOoOo

**Cleo McPhee** : Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà génial que tu review! Voici la fin, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Merci pour ta review, et bon courage!!

oOoOo

**Felinness** : Je vais exploser mes chaussettes! Huhu merci beaucoup! J'ai répondu partiellement à ta review, donc je ne te retiens pas plus, enjoy, et merci pour ta review!

oOoOo

**Calimero** : Merci énormément! Ça fait vraiment plaisir!! voici la suite! Enjoy! Merci pour ta review!!

oOoOo

**Elleay Sahbel** : Huhu j'adore tes review! Fight pour tes révisions! Faut foncer! J'ai lu kitty love, mais impatiente comme je suis j'ai fini par la lire en anglais huhu en tout cas concentre toi, ton avenir est important!! J'ai quelque chose pour toi, mais tu le saura à la note de fin... non ne va pas voir de suite, et on ne lit pas si les exams sont pas passés!! pas bien! Courage! Merci pour tes review!

oOoOo

À tous mes lecteurs, ENJOY!

* * *

.

**CHAPITRE III / L'affrontement du passé**

.

Harry se décida enfin à demander une crème apaisante à Drago, ne supportant plus le contact de la peau brûlée contre le cuir du canapé, et du se laisser faire pour que le jeune blond lui en mette dans le dos.

Drago et Harry étaient toujours en maillot de bain, et l'ex-Serpentard avait les mains qui tremblaient. Pourquoi, alors que ça n'était qu'un simple dos, une simple tâche à effectuer?

Le baume atterrit dans les mains de Drago, et il l'appliqua le plus lentement possible sur le dos de Harry.

.

- C'est froid.

- Cesses de te plaindre tu est pire que moi. Tu aurais du mettre de la crème avant de sortir, on en serait pas là.

- C'est toujours froid.

- Crétin.

.

Harry riait intérieurement.

Il adorait provoquer le côté protecteur et dominant de Drago, et de le voir s'énerver pour ce genre de broutilles.

Les doigts fins et parfaitement lisses du Serpentard glissaient le long de son dos, lui procurant de longs frissons, qui il l'espérait, passeraient pour des frissons de froid.

Il ne voulait pas que cet instant finisse, et savourait chaque passage de ces mains sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, Harry se retourna d'un seul coup, obligeant Drago rougissant à s'assoir promptement et à mettre un des coussins sur le bas de son torse, comme s'il s'en servait pour poser ses mains.

Il ne fallait PAS que le brun voie son état un peu trop optimiste...

.

- Euh... Merci, Drago.

- Je t'en prie, Potter.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Harry, comme tout le monde? J'ai cessé de t'appeler Malefoy quand j'ai cessé de te détester.

- L'habitude, je pense, ça te gêne tant que ça?

- Non tant qu'il n'y à que toi qui le fait.

.

Se ravisant, Harry se leva d'un bond pour aller dans sa chambre. « tant qu'il n'y a que toi qui le fait ».

Mais à quoi pensait-il?

Heureusement, le lendemain serait lundi, et ils ne partaient pas ensemble en cours à ce moment là.

Sauf que le repas du soir n'avait pas encore été donné, et qu'il faudrait bien redescendre.

Drago, enfin calmé sur le canapé, sourit. Alors il n'y aurait que lui qui l'appellerait ainsi. Et cela plaisait à Harry.

Il commençait à s'habituer à vouloir être proche de lui, à vouloir le posséder uniquement pour lui, en bon Serpentard qu'il était resté.

Bien sûr, il y avait des filles à l'école, parfois très jolies, et de très bonne famille, et Drago fréquentait de temps à autre l'une d'entre elles durant quelques jours avant de se lasser.

Aucune d'elle n'avait fait naître ce sentiment de possession total que Harry lui faisait ressentir.

Ils dînèrent finalement, le blond détendant l'atmosphère avec des sujets bénins tels les cours si ennuyeux, et son envie de pourvoir enfin sortir un peu.

.

Harry avait encore l'esprit embrouillé lorsqu'il partit ce matin là, et laissa une bonne partie de ses cours sur la table, sans trop savoir pourquoi il ne les avait pas rangés dans son sac.

Il fallait dire que la nuit avait été agitée, et que dans ses rêves, Drago le ligotait pour lui parler de ses cours, tout en s'amusant joyeusement avec son corps.

Bien sûr il avait déjà fait toute sorte de rêves érotiques avant de rencontrer Drago, le plus souvent avec des filles rencontrées dans la journée, et il avait déjà appris à connaître son corps, mais là, il était réellement gêné.

Drago était un homme!

Certes vraiment parfait au niveau de son physique, mais un homme tout de même.

Le début d'après midi, très chaud arrivait, et Harry ne se rendit compte de l'absence de ses cours que lorsqu'il déjeuna, avec Morgana, une fille de sa promotion.

Ron et Hermione étaient bien sûr partis de leur côté, et Harry ne voulait surtout pas savoir pourquoi.

La jeune sorcière, rousse comme les Weasley, aux yeux marron, était assez grande, et plutôt jolie.

C'était une camarade de bonne compagnie, et ne le dit jamais, mais était devenue amie avec le groupe pour leur célébrité.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, cherchant un endroit où s'assoir et manger.

.

- Oh, Harry, je n'ai pas pu suivre le cours de dissimulation, hier, par ce que j'étais un peu malade, tu pourrais me prêter le tien, j'essayerais de le refaire à la maison.

- Bien sûr, mais c'était un exercice d'extérieur, et il fallait parvenir à entrer dans un cercle tracé sans que le professeur nous voie. Seule, je ne sais pas si tu y arrivera.

- Alors tu pourrais m'aider à le réaliser?

- J'essayerais de trouver un temps, si tu veux.

- Oh! Merci Harry!

.

La jeune fille sauta au cou de son ami, et le serra dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait avec tous ceux qui lui accordaient une faveur.

Harry, les mains dans les poches souriait.

Et s'il essayait de sortir avec elle? Après tout elle était plutôt jolie, et assez mature.

Il ressassait ses pensé, la jeune sorcière toujours autour de son cou, lorsqu'un tas de feuilles vint frapper l'arrière de sa tête.

Morgana s'éloigna rapidement sous le regard froid de l'individu.

Harry se retourna, vit Drago et lui sourit. Étrangement, il se sentait coupable. Mais de quoi?

Son colocataire lui tendit les cours qu'il avait toujours en main, sans prononcer une parole, et commença à partir.

.

- Malefoy! Ça t'écorcherais d'être poli?

- Je ne voulait pas te déranger en pleine démonstration publique de tendresse, Potter.

.

Drago reprit son balai, plein de haine. Harry l'avait appelé par son nom, comme autrefois.

Pire, il avait fait une scène de jalousie devant tout le monde, alors que Harry ne lui devait rien.

Morgana se tourna vers le jeune brun.

.

- Tu as dit Malefoy? De la grande famille Malefoy?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Il paraît que c'est une des familles de sorcier les plus riches! Tu en as de la chance de le connaître! En plus, il faut avouer que même la nature l'a gâté.

- Je suppose que tu as raison.

.

Harry oublia immédiatement l'idée de sortir avec cette fille que ne faisait toutes ces démarches que par intérêt.

Et autant qu'il le put, regarda son compagnon s'éloigner sur son balai.

Il ne réussit pas à se concentrer en cours, se faisant constamment reprendre par Hermionne, elle-même un peu distraite par Ron, qui n'avait absolument rien suivit.

Le retour à la maison fut glacial.

Drago l'attendait, mine de rien, assit dans le fauteuil en cuir en lisant un manuel de lois. Il ne lui adressa pas le moindre mot quand Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

Le Gryffondor finit par parler pour briser la glace.

.

- De quoi suis-je coupable?

- Mais de rien, Potter, tu fais ta vie comme tu l'entend, mais n'oublie pas de ne pas découcher trop longtemps, où le contrat serait rompu. Enfin si tu y accorde encore quelque importance.

.

Le ton lent et de dédain avec lequel Drago avait prononcé ces mots mit Harry hors de lui.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui en voulait autant.

Il l'attrapa par son col de chemise en le regardant dans ses yeux froid et gris, dénués de tout sentiments.

Si Drago avait une copine, il ne ferait aucune scène, au contraire, il serait heureux, lui!

Si la situation avait été inversée, et qu'il aurai vu Drago enlacer une femme... Un éclair passa enfin dans son esprit, et il regarda alors enfin le visage de Drago, qui était loin d'être froid, mais plutôt gêné, et teinté d'un sentiment d'humiliation, qu'il tentait de cacher.

Harry se jeta sur lui, le renversa sur le fauteuil et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, n'écoutant pas les protestations du jeune blond.

Il s'accrocha à ses cheveux d'or, et soulevait son ventre contre le sien de l'autre main. Drago finit par répondre à ses baiser, bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulut en montrer, et maintient les lèvres de Harry par une main sur sa joue, appuyant les hanches du brun contre lui de l'autre.

Le baiser prit fin, et Harry, n'osant regarder Drago en face, posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Cela avait été si brusque et si intense, qu'ils ne savait plus à présent comment se défaire de cette situation, chacun espérant que l'autre de verrait pas le reflet de leurs émotions au creux de leurs reins, qui n'était que trop exprimée.

...

Madame Weasley était assise sur le banc en bois du jardin, se reposant avec un bon livre, sous les rayons du soleil qui se faisaient de plus en plus faibles.

Un homme brun, qui la dépassait d'un tête, s'assit près d'elle sans qu'elle soit plus surprise que cela.

S'engagea alors une curieuse conversation.

.

- Il faudra que vous lui donniez à l'heure dite sur le mot à l'intérieur, dit l'inconnu en tendant une boîte en bois à Molly.

- J'y veillerais. Il l'aura. Ainsi, plus tard, ce qui doit arriver, arrivera. Mais j'ai tant de peine de devoir...

- Ne vous en faites pas. Tout ira bien. Surtout n'en parlez à personne. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

- Oui, bien évidement. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu, tu sais?

- Moi aussi. Au revoir, Molly.

.

Le jeune homme s'effaça comme un mirage.

Madame Weasley regarda la boîte, elle était assez grande, environ cinquante centimètres de long pour vingt de large, avec une épaisseur d'une demi main.

Elle n'ouvrit pas le coffret de suite, sachant qu'elle ne devrait le faire que demain près dix neuf heures afin d'éviter tout risque d'être découverte.

Juste après l'avoir mis dans son sac, Ron arriva derrière elle, et s'assit pour parler un peu.

Qu'elle était lourde la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir!

...

- C'est super grand chez toi.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire, Potter?

- Tu veut parler d'autre chose peut-être? Comme du fait que t'es un vrai loup quand tu embrasse? Je suis sûr que j'aurais des bleus au lèvres.

- Ok c'est bon. Tu me chatouille quand tu respire sur mon cou.

- Je refuse de me lever.

- Alors on va mourir de faim et de soif.

- Bon. On en parle plus alors. Disons que je suis... Tombé.

- Pas de problème. Tu est tombé.

.

Ils se remirent péniblement assis, en ayant cette pénible impression au creux du ventre.

Harry était en colère contre lui même. Il n'étais PAS tombé!

Et comment Drago avait-il pu accepter ce fait?

Il ne voulait pas dîner, ou jouer aux cartes! Ses devoirs lui passaient à dix mètres au dessus de la tête, et il n'avait même pas envie de discuter avec Ron ou Hermione.

Il voulait juste se remettre le long du corps de Drago, respirer sa peau, mordre dedans et savoir que Lui aussi le voulait.

Il avait serré ses genoux sur ses mains jointes et regardait ses pieds encore chaussés. Il regarda le gauche, tomba sur le pied de Drago recroquevillé pour constater que le jeune blond était dans la même position.

Comment revenir à ces instants grisants d'il y à quelques minutes?

Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de s'embrasser à nouveau, et d'enfin libérer ce qu'ils ressentaient?

Finalement, il abandonna la partie, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains la plus proche pour prendre une douche froide.

Il allait ouvrir la porte quand une main se plaqua violemment dessus empêchant son ouverture.

Harry regarda cette main blanche dont la seule vue le mettait dans tous ses états.

Il tourna la tête, et vit Drago, le regard sombre, mais qui contenait un point de folie dans leur fond.

La main libre du blond quitta sa poche de pantalon pour saisir délicatement le menton de Harry, resté coi, et l'embrasser, d'une façon très douce.

Il ne lui mordit pas les lèvres, mais les lécha tendrement, pour réparer le mal qu'il lui avait fait tantôt.

Harry ne mit qu'une seconde avant d'enserrer la taille de son compagnon, trop heureux de pouvoir sentir son aura tout contre lui.

Il semblait vouloir déchirer son pull, tirant dessus avec rage tout en passant parfois une main en dessous pour sentir la délicatesse du grain de peau, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Drago passa un bras sur le dos de Harry, et le pencha pour le coucher à même le plancher sans lui faire mal, et surtout sans s'en détacher d'un pouce.

Ils se séparèrent, et les yeux couleur perle, fous de désirs contenus, brillants d'une envie trop longtemps réfrénée, détaillaient chaque détail du visage face au sien.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, à la fois gêné et terriblement excité par le regard envoûtant et perçant qui le mettait nu d'un seul coup.

Il retira le pull de Drago, parfait, dont les muscles étaient contractés pour se maintenir au dessus du jeune brun.

Les cheveux d'or furent emmêlés et pendirent devant les yeux gris, et l'élu ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était si sexy, qu'il devrait se retenir pour ne pas le dévorer.

Il passa ses doigt le long du corps fin sans défaut, faisant frissonner Drago de plaisir.

Ils attendaient chacun ce moment depuis si longtemps que l'accomplissement de ces gestes étaient comme un nirvana chaque fois atteint.

Drago ne pu se retenir plus longtemps.

Il se jeta sur les lèvres pleines et rougies de Harry, s'appuya sur un de ses coudes, et de l'autre main, détacha les boutons du jean de celui qu'il avait tant attendu.

Totalement nus sur le parquets, l'un l'autre se posaient quand même a question que personne n'avait osé émettre jusqu'alors.

Qui dominerait l'autre?

Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus osées et grisantes, et chacun avait une jambe au milieu de celles de l'autre.

Drago eut un sourire sadique.

.

- Jusqu'à hier, je sortait avec une fille un peu plus jeune que moi. Elle avait des formes magnifiques. Harry le regarda, un instant déconcerté, presque blessé.

- Et tu me compares à elle?

- Ta petite rousse n'est pas mal non plus Harry. Je suis sûr que tu la voulais, n'est-ce pas?

- Pourquoi...?

- N'est-tu pas meilleur qu'elles? Il susurrait au creux de son oreille. Une vague de plaisir parcourra Harry. Drago cessa toute caresse, ne laissant que son regard transpercer le corps du Gryffondor.

- Bien sûr... Bien sûr que je suis meilleur...

.

Harry n'en pouvait plus.

Les yeux clos, il voulait que Drago continue ces gestes, mais n'osait pas aller vers lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit.

Drago était bien meilleur dominant que lui, il savait comment augmenter le désir de son compagnon, alors que lui arrivait à peine à se contrôler.

Il sentait la caresse du regard de Drago, qui devait être au même point d'excitation que lui. Et pourtant il se retenait.

Rouge de honte, il dégagea une de ses jambes, de façon à entourer Drago de ses cuisses.

.

- Détends-toi, je prendrais soin de toi, Harry.

.

Harry eut un frisson lorsque les doigts humides commencèrent à palper sa chair.

C'était étrange et terriblement bon. Il fixa les yeux perle de Drago.

Jamais ces yeux ne devraient se détourner de lui.

En réalité, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu d'expérience homosexuelle. Le blond regardait avec une certaine fascination le sexe veiné de mauve sous lui, encore recouvert de la peau fine, qui pulsait au rythme de la respiration de son futur amant.

Il avait en revanche une certaine avance. Il savait où cela faisait du bien.

Il empoigna la hampe en serrant au niveau du gland, et audacieux, mit sa propre érection contre l'autre avant de les masturber d'une seule main.

Merlin, jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir de telles sensations!

Il aurait bien continué jusqu'au bout ainsi, se noyant dans les yeux d'émeraude humides, se grisant des mains qui lui parcouraient le torse alors que lui même haletait. Mais il voulait plus.

Il lâcha les deux sexes, sous un grognement de désapprobation du survivant, et s'installa en pose nadu entre les cuisses de Harry.(1)

C'était assez déroutant de voir les deux globes de chair ouverts devant son abdomen, dans l'attente d'être empli.

Il lécha ses propres doigts, et les fit entrer sans plus de préliminaires dans l'anus brun.

Harry, perdu dans son plaisir, troublé, avait atteint un point de non-retour. Il avait oublié presque jusqu'à son nom. Il sentit l'intrusion, mais son état de détente l'empêchait d'avoir mal.

Après avoir fait jouer deux doigts, Drago fit jouer sa propre pré-semence sur son gland avant de se pencher sur son amant et de forcer doucement l'entrée.

C'était étroit, chaud, et terriblement jouissif. Il entendait vaguement les gémissements de Harry, et comprenait que ça devait être quand même un peu douloureux.

Au bout de quelques minutes de tâtonnements, ils trouvèrent le rythme, et un bassin en sueur se trouva à se soulever de lui même contre une verge tendue à son maximum.

C'était maladroit, haché, entrecoupé de baisers fougueux et humides, de caresses et d'étreintes désespérées.

L'un comme l'autre avait peur de se retrouver seul juste après. D'avoir passé ses propres limites, de s'être donné pour finir vide.

Le blond accéléra soudainement le rythme. Il ne tenait plus. L'anus se resserrait, et son peu d'expériences ne lui permettait pas un marathon du sexe pour le moment.

Et il faut le dire, les mains sur ses fesses se faisaient pressantes, et à son oreille, la voix rauque de Harry lui demandait toujours plus.

Il cru user du peu de voix qu'il lui restait pour hurler et se répandre dans l'antre chaude, mais reprenant ses esprits il continua jusqu'à sentir la semence du brun entre eux.

Alors leurs cerveaux revinrent de vacances, et il se permirent un baiser tendre et amoureux. Le Serpentard se coucha directement sur le côté, se retirant par la même occasion, et passa un bras possessif autour de la taille du brun.

Harry lui embrassa le front, et l'aida à se relever pour se diriger vers la chambre. Ils avaient posé les premières balises sur ce terrain inconnu, maintenant, il fallait l'apprivoiser.

C'était le premier enseignement pour lequel Harry mettait autant d'enthousiasme.

Harry se réveilla dans un grand lit dont les couvertures avaient subit une violente tornade.

Il se sentait incroyablement bien, quoi qu'ayant un peu mal dans le bas du dos, mais il s'y habituerais avec le temps. Il était entièrement nu, et seul un drap vert qui passait par là cachait son intimité.

Il s'étira, tout à fait heureux, se fichant tout à fait du fait qu'il manquait une journée de cours.

Drago apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une serviette passée autour du cou constituant son seul vêtement.

Sur un regard, Harry le suivit sous la douche.

La journée promettait d'être plaisante.

.

Ils réussirent à se séparer vers midi, et décidèrent de se rendre en cours pour le restant de la journée.

Drago n'avait, de part son nom, aucune explication à fournir, et en signa donc un a Harry, dont l'excuse donnait à peu de choses près « resté pour affaires familiales urgentes ».

C'est en arrivant au cours de transformation sous le regard étonné d'Hermione et de Ron que Harry sentit qu'il devait leur dire.

Il ne savait pas encore comment, ni à quel moment, mais leur fit comprendre qu'ils devait leur parler. Il ne pouvait pas cacher ce genre de choses.

Il était seulement soucieux de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre à Ron quand sa question fatidique concernant celui qui « tenait le rôle de la femme ».

Dans son esprit cela sonnait un peu comme « Bon les amis, je suis un mec, j'aime un autre mec, et devinez? C'est Malefoy, et on à fait l'amour tellement de fois hier que je ne compte plus et en plus j'ai du mal à m'assoir! ».

Mais quelle tête allaient-il faire?

La fin des cours arriva trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de tourner son monologue de façon à ce qu'il ait l'air de dire quelque chose de drôle, au pire, de banal, entre le temps qu'il faisait et les prochaines vacances.

Ils partirent s'assoir sur les bancs en pierre de la cours, et le regard interrogateur, presque scruteur de ses amis le mit mal à l'aise.

Hermione commença :

.

- Alors Harry, il s'est passé quelque chose? Tout va bien?

- Oui, tout va pour le mieux, et justement... A propos...

- Eh bien?

- C'est difficile à dire, ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on lance comme ça.

- Tu peut tout nous dire Harry, continua Hermione, sur le point de se détacher la rétine à force de fixer son ami. On ne se moquera pas de toi, et on t'aidera s'il le faut.

- Je pense n'avoir besoin d'aucune aide sur ce coup là, commença-t-il en riant. J'aimeDragoetilm'aimeaussi, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi? Harry répète s'il te plaît, fit Ron, je crois que j'ai pas compris.

- Drago... moi... Tous les deux... Voilà.

- HARRY! Hermionne faisait des yeux rond. Tu SORT avec Drago?!

- Ne hurle pas Hermione s'il te plaît! Oui, voilà c'est dit.

- Harry, j'ai le droit d'être écœuré? Ron devenait vert.

- Je comprend. Je voulais simplement que vous le sachiez.

- Non, Harry! je... c'est très bien que tu aie trouvé celui qu'il te fallait, mais comprend nous c'est assez... Surprenant! Ron approuva en hochant énergiquement la tête.

- Laisse nous juste quelques instants pour nous y faire, Harry.

- Merci d'avoir accepté. Je doit y aller, je doit rentrer avant sept heures ce soir.

- À demain, lui cria Hermione alors que Harry volait au loin.

.

Harry, et Drago. Étrange. Vraiment très étrange.

Juin finissait, et avec lui, le semestre. Les vacance d'été étaient déjà là, et sans qu'elle s'en était aperçue, depuis la première année à Poudlard, il s'était écoulé huit ans.

Voldemort était vaincu, Dumbledore à été tué, laissant Rogue directeur, et Harry sortait avec Drago.

La vie vous réserve parfois bien des surprises. Dans neuf jours, elle irait avec Ron en Roumanie rendre visite à Charlie, et accessoirement, être ensemble presque seuls durant deux semaines.

...

Molly avait ouvert la boite en bois.

Elle ne fit pas attention aux objets qui s'y trouvaient, et lut d'abord la lettre. L'écriture était plus ferme et plus rapide que celle qu'elle avait connu, et une larme d'émotion coula sur sa joue.

Elle lut les instructions, et vit la boule de verre que le papier jauni mentionnait.

Elle la prit, la jeta à terre pour la briser, et vit enfin le visage de la douleur.

Jamais il ne devrait apparaître.

...

Le jeune blond arriva en courant, la cape au vent dans la chambre de Harry, qui était devenue la sienne par la force des choses.

Ravi de sa nouvelle acquisition, sous le regard interrogateur du jeune homme, Drago sortit une main de derrière son dos, qui tenait une petite cage, elle même renfermant une jolie chouette des terriers grise et noire.

Il l'avait faite expédiée quelques jours plus tôt par porteur, après avoir mis des heures à en trouver une de cette race spécialement.

.

- Je l'ai appelé Empereur! Il se tient toujours droit et fier! Tu le trouves comment?

- C'est... Pour moi?

- Évidement! Moi j'ai déjà Sabre! Alors?

- Merci, Drago. Je suis content que tu n'aie pas reprit la même race qu'Edwige.

- Je savais que ça t'aurait blessé, mon ange.

.

Le petit hibou roucoula quand Harry lui caressa le jabot, et lui picora les doigts.

Il l'adorait.

Il laissa l'animal sortir de sa cage et voler à sa guise, en signe de confiance.

Empereur se percha sur un des montants du lit. Il sursauta quand une pierre brisa la vitre et atterrit aux pieds de Harry.

Il voulut se pencher pour la ramasser, mais Drago le repoussa vivement.

.

- Ça n'est pas une pierre normale. J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part.

.

Drago prit une serviette sur le lit, et la suspendit par une main au dessus de la chose grise, qui réagit en moins d'une seconde en ouvrant une large gueule et planta des crocs monstrueux dans le tissu.

Un flot verdâtre s'échappa de la gueule béante, et pendant qu'il coulait, la « pierre » se flétrit, vidée de sa substance, pour ensuite mourir et se détacher, laissant une rangée de dents jaunes plantées dans la serviette.

Harry tourna des yeux ronds vers Drago.

.

- C'est une Trompeuse. Une boule de venin ambulant qui prend généralement l'apparence d'une pierre. On s'en servait beaucoup durant la grande guerre des sorciers. Si je n'avait pas été la, elle t'aurait tué à coup sûr. Je sais qui à fait ça.

- Il y à un papier accroché en dessous.

- Alors ils avaient prévu que j'y survive.

.

Drago mis la serviette dans la poubelle, et détacha le bout de parchemin de la Trompeuse, qui ressemblait à un vieux ballon dégonflé et dur comme du cuir.

À peine quelques mots griffonnés : « _Tu mourra de la même manière que tes parents_ ».

Drago partit rapidement de la pièce, le regard noir.

Harry allait le suivre, lorsque l'homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours avant se mit devant lui. Il avait couvert son visage d'un linge blanc, et portait le même anorak et le même feutre marron.

Sa voix avait quelque chose de familier, mais son enrouement empêchait de la reconnaître.

.

- Harry n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Drago à plus que besoin de toi. Empêche le.

- Ça je le sais bien! Mais qui êtes vous d'abord?

- Quelqu'un qui veut que tu sois heureux. Et que Drago ne souffre pas. J'aimerais qu'il garde toujours ces yeux remplis de cet amour.

- Tu...! Harry faillit s'étrangler, et retint un cri. Les sons ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Cet homme, il savait qui il était.

.

Il courut dans les escalier, et rejoint son compagnon qui avait déjà prit ses bottes et sa cape de vol. sa baguette était mise à sa ceinture, et son balai l'attendait devant la porte.

.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Non, ça va être dangereux, je ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Tu n'a pas à décider pour moi, je vient.

.

Il appela son balai par un sort d'attraction, et suivit Drago qui avait prit de l'avance. Il resta une longueur derrière lui, sachant exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Drago volait au dessus des nuages, et il se dirigeait vers son ancien manoir. Il savait qu'ils étaient là bas, à profaner le lieu où ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui.

Il atterrit après une bonne heure de vol dans le silence, laissa là son balai et s'arma de sa baguette.

Ils avancèrent vers la double porte en bois, et au moment de l'ouvrir, la main tremblante de Drago visait Harry avec sa baguette, au cas où un sort avait été jeté.

Ils entrebâillèrent la porte, Drago toujours en avant, et entrèrent.

La maison était plongée dans le noir, et tout semblait avoir été saccagé. Des papier trainaient partout, ainsi que des brisures de verre.

Ils avaient cherché des documents pour s'emparer de renseignements sur Drago, ou de la fortune de Lucius avant que Drago n'étrennes de son père.

Le hall avait été passé, et ils arrivaient dans le salon.

Les dix mangemorts qui s'étaient échappés le soir de la bataille étaient tous présents, assommés à terre.

Ils étaient attachés, et devant eux, leurs baguettes brisées, une devant chaque homme.

En regardant bien, un homme n'avait pas de baguette devant lui.

Drago s'avança, et marcha sur un cadre.

Allumant alors le bout de sa baguette, il reconnu la photo qu'il avait faite avec ses parents à l'obtention de son titre de préfet.

Au mur, une grande photo de Lucius était accrochée, et déchirée de coups de couteaux et de signes sataniques. L'intérieur de la photo était d'ailleurs vide, la photographie s'étant sûrement réfugiée dans un autre tableau de la maison.

Drago avait enfin retrouvé ceux qui avaient tué ses parents. Il allait leur faire payer leurs crimes.

Harry regarda le groupe d'homme, et su ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il avait allumé sa baguette de sorte à illuminer la pièce, et vit que les vitres étaient couvertes de papier noir. Un simple sort d'attraction suffit à l'enlever et à laisser la lumière naturelle entrer.

Il s'aperçut alors que Drago pointait sa baguette vers les hommes, le regard emplit de haine.

.

- Drago non, il faut qu'ils aillent en prison!

- Il faut qu'ils payent de ma main. Je ne laisserais pas passer une occasion pareille deux fois.

- Ne t'abaisse pas à eux! Tu le regrettera toute ta vie ensuite!

- Je veut venger mon père et ma mère! Ils méritent ce geste, si peu que ce fusse!

- Tiens, Harry. Madame Weasley était arrivée juste à temps, surprenant les deux garçons.

.

Elle tendait une baguette de bois blanc à Harry, qui la prit sans trop savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Au moment où il toucha le bois, une lumière vive illumina la pièce, et Drago, vaguement angoissé, n'avait toujours pas baissé la main.

Deux fantômes sortirent de la baguette blanche, Lucius et Narcissa. Ils entourèrent Drago, et lui parlèrent dans son esprit. Ils discutèrent un moment par télépathie, et finalement, en larmes, Drago baissa sa baguette, laissant repartir les deux fantômes d'où ils étaient venus.

Harry avait comprit pourquoi madame Weasley était là, et prit Drago dans ses bras, sans se soucier de sa présence.

Elle laissa un sac en plastique sur la table près d'elle et partit sans un mot. Ils devaient rester seuls un moment.

Harry fit assoir Drago sur une chaise, et regarda à l'intérieur du sac.

Une lettre et un paquet y étaient disposés.

Il lut la lettre, et vit tout ce qu'il s'attendait à y voir, avec beaucoup plus de précisions, qui lui firent comprendre l'importance de sa venue en ces lieux.

« _Cher Harry, _

_Je t'écris de quelques années plus tard, où il ne fait pas bon vivre. Te souviens-tu lorsque tu as pensé pour la première fois, que Drago avait les yeux emplis d'amour? Ils sont vides à présent. _

_Il à tué les derniers membres actifs de Voldemort, et hier soir fut le dernier soir où je l'ai vu. Drago à (et l'écriture tremblait à cet endroit) été tué par deux aurors qui le pistaient depuis deux ans déjà, et que tu connais. _

_Il était devenu le nouveau Voldemort. _

_Il à tué des familles entières apparentés aux mangemorts, dont le professeur Rogue. S'il n'était pas devenu aussi doué en potions, cela aurait été impossible. _

_Et le pire, Harry, c'est que tu l'a aidé à faire ces poions de puissance. _

_Tout cela s'est passé si vite. Et si seulement j'avais été là le jour où il est retourné chez lui. Harry, donne nous une chance de voir encore cette symphonie danser dans ses yeux. _

_Reste auprès de Drago quoi qu'il arrive. _

_L'histoire se répètera, Harry, et il faut que tu accomplisse la tâche que j'ai moi même effectuée. _

_Voici, de Dumbledore, la formule qui t'aidera dans un an : « Enelerin taerenelith » _

_Tu sais déjà à quoi elle servira, je le sais. _

_JM _»

Harry sourit. Il avait même utilisé le pseudonyme qu'il préférait.

Il n'ouvrit pas les paquets du sac, sachant déjà ce qu'il contenaient.

Drago, encore dans ses pensées, le suivit pour rentrer. Trois aurors arrivèrent au même instant, et Harry leur désigna les mangemorts.

Ils ne se laissa pas distraire, et partit avec son ami. Ce soir là, ce fut Drago qui eut besoin d'être réconforté par Harry, et il s'endormit dans ses bras, épuisé.

Molly savait qu'il lui restait une dernière tâche, et sûrement la plus difficile.

Drago risquait de ne pas accepter ce fait, et rejeter tout ce qu'il avait construit jusqu'alors en bloc.

Elle attendit quelques jours, ne donnant aucun signe d'inquiétude à ses enfants ou son mari, et partit vers le manoir où les deux garçon séjournaient.

Les mains moites, elle serrait le petit flacon que Rogue lui avait donné, mais ne put se résoudre à leur parler.

Elle sonna et partit en laissant la fiole juste devant la porte.

Drago ne devait pas savoir que d'autres personnes étaient au courant.

Harry était partit, appelé par madame Weasley à aller aider les jumeaux à la boutique car Fred s'était cassé le poignet.

Le majordome rapporta ce qu'il se trouvait devant la porte au jeune blond, allongé sur son lit à ne pas savoir quoi faire lorsque Harry n'était plus là.

Il reçut la bouteille avec surprise, donna congé à son serviteur, et retourna l'objet dans tous les sens.

Le liquide à l'intérieur lui faisait penser à celui qui était produit lorsque son père fabriquait ses propres pensines.

C'était peut être cela?

Il partit chercher un plat de service en argent, le monta dans sa chambre, et y versa le contenu de la fiole, qui se vida d'un trait, sans qu'aucune goutte ne restât sur le verre.

Drago pencha sa tête au dessus, et se sentit comme aspiré.

Il se retrouva dans le manoir Malefoy, dans le bureau de son père. Il ne vit que flou au début, puis reconnut Lucius, assit à son bureau, le visage dans les mains. Il semblait désemparé, et très anxieux.

Un homme se détacha d'un coin de la pièce, qui devait être là depuis un moment.

Ils continuèrent la conversation.

.

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire, Monsieur Potter. Murmura Lucius. J'avais déjà décidé de quitter Voldemort il y à quelques temps. Cela devient trop dangereux pour ma femme, et surtout pour mon fils.

- Nous n'avons trouvé aucune autre solution. Si vous restez en vie, Drago deviendra une sorte de Voldemort à sa manière, et il sera tué. Nous ne pouvons vous sauver, vous et Narcissa, mais en ce qui concerne Drago, c'est différent. S'il s'attache à une personne, il peut revenir dans le droit chemin.

- Et c'est VOUS qui ferez ce sacrifice au nom de mon fils?

- Je ne considère pas cela comme un sacrifice. Je suis très lié à lui, tout simplement. Lucius se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Un peu comme avec Severus, vous le saviez depuis le début, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire comment, mais Narcissa seule n'était pas apte à vous faire voir ce qu'était réellement être un mangemort. Le professeur Rogue vous connaissait mieux, même si cela à été plus difficile.

- Vous voulez dire... Qu'il ne m'a pas réellement aimé?

- Si. ce qui à été dur, c'est que pour la seconde fois, il va perdre quelqu'un qu'il aime, et ce, encore à cause de Voldemort.

- J'accepte. Les preuves que vous m'avez fournies ne sont pas discutables. S'il faut que nous mourrions pour que notre fils puisse vivre, et s'il est le seul Malefoy que nous puissions sauver, alors, nous le feront. Je ne dirais rien à Narcissa, elle risquerait de lui dire.

- Merci pour lui, monsieur Malefoy.

- Monsieur Potter?

- Oui?

- Faites moi penser à vous remercier d'avoir sauvé Drago. Ce que vous avez accompli est très dangereux, même pour votre passé.

- Je le risque pour lui. Il le mérite amplement.

.

Le sorcier noble regarda à nouveau son bureau pour ne pas voir Harry s'éclipser.

La baguette de bois blanc y était déposée, et il commença à écrire ses lettres. L'une d'elle était adressée à Rogue.

Drago resta figé.

Harry savait que ses parents allaient mourir avant que tout cela commence. Quelle était cette histoire concernant les solutions?

C'était donc Harry qui était venu le secourir ce jour là? Harry à laissé ses parents mourir?

C'était donc pour cela que le fantôme de ses parents lui avait murmuré à plusieurs reprises que c'était la seule solution, qu'il devait pardonner, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il ferma les paupière hermétiquement, et laissa couler quelques larmes.

Il était prostré sur son lit, devant le plat d'argent, quand Harry entra, radieux.

Son sourire s'effaça sous le regard de haine que lui lança son compagnon.

.

- Toi! Tout est de ta faute! C'est toi qui à demandé à mon père de mourir n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. J'ai compris quand mon futur est venu me dire de te suivre au manoir. Sans cela, tu aurait tué les mangemorts, et une catastrophe serait arrivée. Drago, un peu surpris, ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Pourquoi as tu laissé mes parents mourir, Harry? Pourquoi? Drago hurlait presque, le visage transformé par la colère. Harry avait gardé son calme, et baissa la tête.

- J'ai appris qu'ils devaient mourir. Si ce n'était de la main des mangemorts, c'eût été de la tienne.

- Je ne te crois pas!

- Alors regarde ça. Harry regarda le jeune blond avec une colère mêlée de tristesse.

.

Il lui lança une seconde fiole. Elle était dans le sac que Molly lui avait donné. Il prit un bol plat décoratif qui se trouvait sur une table basse, et le plaça devant Drago, qui hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Finalement Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit face à Drago, prit la seconde pensine et la vida dans le bol de porcelaine.

Il obligea son ami à se pencher au dessus, et ils se trouvèrent à nouveau dans le bureau de Lucius. Drago tenta de se débattre, mais Harry lui tient la tête pour l'obliger à voir.

Le bureau était le même, mais était changé en certaines choses. Tout était poussiéreux, les carreaux des fenêtres avaient été brisés. Lucius se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, il était jeune, à peine trente ans.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas Lucius.

C'était lui.

Il avait les cheveux longs, et les mêmes habits que son père. Son regard était d'un noir profond.

Harry n'eut plus besoin de le tenir pour qu'il regardât. À ses pieds, les derniers mangemorts encore actifs.

Il les tua sans prononcer un seul mot, et se retourna comme s'il venait simplement de poster une lettre.

Un homme brun, fatigué entra dans la pièce. Le même qui avait aidé Drago, c'était Harry plus tard.

Il avait les cheveux plus longs, mais toujours en bataille.

Il avait beaucoup grandi, mais son regard exprimait une tristesse intense.

.

- Drago, il faut que tu arrête ce massacre. Les aurors sont à tes trousses, Je n'en peut plus de fuir!

- Les mangemorts doivent payer ce qu'ils ont fait. Il regarda son bras, qu'il avait lui même mutilé pour faire disparaître la marque de Voldemort.

- Pas à ce prix! Tu as tué des sorciers qui n'avaient qu'un lien de parenté avec les mangemorts! Drago, je t'en prie arrêtes!

.

Le sorcier blond s'approcha de Harry, et le prit par la taille. Un sourire à la fois tendre et cruel se dessina sur son visage. Harry, les bras ballants, le regard triste, se laissa faire.

.

- Tu est bien incapable de me faire le moindre mal, Potter, pas vrai?

- Drago...

.

Les yeux gris perles s'enfoncèrent dans la couleur émeraude, et il embrassa sauvagement Harry qui gémit sous les morsures.

Dès qu'ils se séparèrent, Drago lui fit boire d'une substance rose pâle.

Les lèvres de Harry étaient rougies, parfois teintées d'hématomes, et on devinait qu'elles ne souriaient plus depuis longtemps.

.

- Voilà pour te récompenser d'être aussi gentil avec moi. Je refuse que mon seul pilier se rebelle contre moi. Sans cette potion, cela ferait longtemps que tu m'aurais livré malgré ton amour, Harry, n'est-ce pas?

.

La scène changea peu à peu, et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent devant Poudlard.

Il faisait gris, et l'école était déserte. En regardant mieux, elle était délabrée, et le vent couvrait presque tous les sons.

Drago avait prit quelques rides de fatigue, et semblait fou. À ses pieds gisaient Rogue, Lucius et Narcissa.

Il hurlait en pleurant, ayant donné la mort aux dernières personnes qui croyaient en lui autrefois. Il prit la tête de son père sur ses genoux.

.

- Père! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu serves Voldemort? Je n'ai pas eu le choix, comprend moi, je t'en prie! Je te promet qu'après avoir tué tous les mangemorts, je me tuerais en l'honneur de toi!

.

Le regard soudain vide, il sortit une fiole de sa ceinture, et l'observa, comme sous l'emprise d'une grande douleur, et but son contenu.

Aussitôt, ses yeux se remplirent d'un noir profond, et ses cheveux, déjà blonds, devinrent blancs.

Ses pouvoirs de sorciers étaient décuplés au-delà de ce qu'avait pu être la puissance de Voldemort.

Un rire puissant et sadique sortit de ses lèvres.

La scène changea à nouveau, et ils se retrouvèrent devant le terrier, sous une des fenêtres basses de la maison.

Harry, d'une trentaine d'année et désespéré, était dans la chambre devant la fenêtre ouverte et regardait Drago tout aussi perdu lui parler.

.

- Je suis allé trop loin, Harry. Il faut que je parte. Ici, tu sera bien, et tu reprendra tes esprits dès que le philtre aura cessé son effet. J'espère que tu me pardonnera, et que tu m'aimera, au moins celui que j'étais avant, Harry.

- Drago, restes! Je t'en supplie!

.

Le sorcier blond partit à balai sans écouter les supplications de son amant, pendant qu'Hermione approchait, et rassurait Harry.

Elle fit un signe vers les buissons, et laissant s'échapper quelques larmes, tourna la tête.

À ce moment, Tonks et Lupin lancèrent ensemble l'Avada sur Drago, qui tomba pour s'écraser au sol dans un bruit mat.

.

- DRAGO!

- Harry, non! Drago savait! Lui cria Hermione en retenant son ami. Elle murmura. Il avait demandé à ce que ce soit nous qui le fassions, Harry.

- Drago...

.

Hermione enlaça Harry, pleurant avec lui la perte d'un ami si cher. Ron arrivait pour le soutenir lorsque le souvenir redevint flou.

Harry avait les yeux rouges, incapable de rester de marbre devant la mort de Drago, même si elle n'avait pas eu lieu dans leur présent.

Le jeune blond laissa ses bras tomber, et serra les poings. Alors, il était même nécessaire que ses parents meurent? Pour le bien de tous, ils s'étaient sacrifiés? Et personne ne le saura jamais.

Il releva la tête, calmé. Si. Lui il saurait.

Il s'approcha de Harry, et embrassa ses lèvres avec une douceur encore plus grande qu'auparavant.

Jamais il ne laisserais les lèvres de Harry se tuméfier par sa faute.

oOoOoOo

Les vacances furent radieuses, et emplies de bonheur pour Harry et Drago, qui avaient revendu la maison pour s'installer dans une plus petite, proche du terrier, mais qui leur correspondait mieux.

Drago changeait toujours plus, en devenant toujours plus ouvert, mais en gardant son côté susceptible et fier, tandis que Harry gagnait toujours plus en taille.

L'anniversaire de Drago arriva, et la fête fut mémorable. Tous savaient pour sa liaison avec Harry, et l'acceptaient, après tout.

Seul Rogue se tenait à part, en serrant dans sa manche un morceau de papier jauni.

Le contrat avait été rempli, et la fortune plus que considérable de Lucius revint à Drago qui avait décidé, vu sa situation, que son héritage reviendrait aux petits enfants des Weasley, pourvu qu'ils portent le nom de Malefoy en plus du leur, ce que Molly accepta, non pas pour la richesse, mais par ce qu'elle était heureuse que Drago s'ouvre enfin à eux.

Harry, quand à lui fit don de sa fortune à Poudlard sur son testament.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, ne reste plus que l'épilogue pour boucler la boucle!!

Elleay Sahbel, je t'avais dit que j'avais quelque chose pour toi. Voila tu m'a toujours beaucoup reviewé (parfois menacée), je me demandais si ca te plairait de me demander une fic/os/ce que tu veux, avec rating/pairing au choix, je me charge de l'histoire... alors?

Pour mes autres revieweurs, si vous avez envie de voir un couple improbable se former dans une fic mais que vous avez la flemme, proposez, je verrais ce que je peux faire!

Merci de m'avoir lue rendez vous à l'épilogue!

Review?


	4. Epilogue

Je vous met l'épilogue de suite car il est TRES court, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de le revoir, et de faire des descriptions a la Tolkien! Pitite nouvelle : je suis beta!! yeah!! (de Slaavy )

Précision : dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais mis un (1) pour la pose nadu. Pour vous expliquer vous êtes assis sur vos tibias, pieds sous les fesses, cuisses écartées, dos droit. C'est une pose de soumis normalement, et la signification est d'offrir ses orifices à son maître. La pose nadu n'est prise que devant lui, paume ouvertes au ciel, poitrine dressée. C'était la pitite minute explicative de moua...

Enfin mes RAR!! Je dois dire que j'ai été très heureuse de vos reviews, elles étaient toutes sensass, et mes chevilles ont explosé...

**Li-San** : Merciii et voici la toute fin!

**Tania sama** : A la prochaine histoire, les mouchoirs sont offerts huhu merci pour ta review!

**Felinness** : Merci beaucoup plus enormément (pas trouvé de mots) la fic était courte mais c'est par ce que c'est une des premières (50 pages) la je planche sur une de disons 200 pages... merci encore!!

**Cleo McPhee** : Les idées viennent quand je ronfle a la fac huhu merci vraiment de m'avoir suivie jusque la!! à la prochaine fic!

**Nekochan Miharu** : ça n'est pas grave!! si tu me lis je suis déjà contente! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère te revoir à mes prochains écrits!

**TheDrEamSpEcTraL** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de me dire tout ça! En ce qui concerne la coupe et l'aurthograff j'ai voulu laisser comme ça et ne pas la retoucher, elle a déjà un an la pitite huhu tu verra dans mes fics plus longues que c'est un peu moins bourré de fautes, et mieux travaillé, enfin je crois... Et pour la durée en faiteuh c'était sensé être un OS (voui) ben voilà c'est un OS long! (très long) d'où ma non description de la vie de Drago au terrier. En tout cas merci encore, j'espère que si tu lis d'autres de mes fics, elles te plairont!

A celle qui a retiré le fusil de sous ma gorge, j'ai nommée **Elleay Sahbel** : J'ai commencé ta fic, elle s'appellera Jeu du sort!! Merci pour tes reviews, et surtout bravo pour tes notes, c'est impressionnant! Merci d'être avec moi, et de me motiver toujours autant!

A tous mes lecteurs, merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. D'avance je m'excuse de la petitesse de l'épilogue, mais comme je l'avais dit, c'est une fic que je ne voulais pas trop retoucher, au risque de la gâcher. (les tomates sont à votre disposition sous votre siège) (désolée pour la mise en page je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps!)

* * *

.

EPILOGUE

.

Quatre ans avaient passé. Harry et Drago jouissaient d'un bonheur sans failles, et chacun était devenu parrain d'une des jumelles d'Hermione et Ron, Rose et Lily Weasley Malefoy.

Leur baptême avait été célébré, dans le jardin Weasley en même temps que le mariage de Harry et Drago.

Le survivant s'était permis la coquetterie de signer du nom qu'il préférait : James Malefoy. Il adorait son nom, mais prendre celui de son amant était encore plus important à ses yeux.

Les deux petites filles, l'une blonde l'autre rousse, étaient très vives d'esprit. Drago se prit même à s'amuser avec Rose, qui avait trouvé un nouveau jeu.

Un paquet de shamallows à portée de main, elle les fourrait le plus vite possible dans la bouche de Drago, battant des mains à chaque réussite. Le jeune homme ne pouvait que tourner la tête pour se défendre, car ses deux mains devaient soutenir la petite fille.

Finalement, Hermione vint récupérer Rose, riant de la tête que faisait le blond.

Du sucre glace était étalé partout sur sa figure, et ses joues étaient remplies des douces sucreries.

Il ne pouvait plus fermer la bouche, et les bonbons menaçaient de tomber du bord de ses lèvres par manque de place.

.

- Désolée, Drago, s'excusa Hermione, c'est son jeu favori en ce moment.

- Gne wha ça.

.

Au loin, James Malefoy le regardait avec tendresse. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se marier avec Drago, ou même l'aimer.

Il prit un verre de champagne et se ravisa. L'être qui grandissait en lui ne supportait pas l'alcool. Grâce à Rogue qui avait largement dépassé le stade de maître des potions, ils avaient pu concevoir un enfant, que le brun accoucherait par chirurgie à terme.

Ils savaient déjà que c'était un garçon, il s'appellerait Scorpius Albus Lucius Malefoy Potter. Et les petites Weasley seront officiellement ses cousines.

Il vit Blaise se relever pour se diriger vers les petits fours. En fait le sorcier ébène était aussi gracieux qu'un opossum sous crack, car après moult yeux doux au professeur Rogue, il avait obtenu la potion, et en refila en douce à Lee.

Mais chez lui, le traitement contre la migraine et la nausée ne fonctionnait pas.

Ce soir là, ils firent des jeux et des chansons tard dans la nuit, au point que le lendemain, tous avaient la voix enrouée.

Harry se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres aux côtés de son amant. Il embrassa le front de l'endormi, serra sa peau encore chaude de sommeil, et se leva finalement.

.

- Où va-tu?

- Sauver notre relation, Drago. Rendors toi.

.

Harry prit le sac qu'il avait conservé jusque là, et mit l'imperméable bleu azur, et le chapeau. Il devait aller convaincre Lucius de lui confier son fils, il y a six ans.

FIN

* * *

.

Je sais c'est plus que court, je me rattraperais avec ma prochaine fic, vraiment je n'ai pas voulu vous "voler" je suis désolée en core une fois, j'éspère à une prochaine!! *gomen ne!*


End file.
